It Begins (A MM trilogy)
by RavenDark
Summary: If you thought that the worst was over, think again.
1. Default Chapter

It Begins  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Mega Man series, nodda, zilch, zippo and know nothing about the series. So I'm pretty much winging this. Only thing that is mine are the characters I made up. Siren is a character I also made up (unless there's a reploid named that then it's totally by mistake) THIS IS YAOI/YURI/HET relationships! Also incest. In other words, guys loving guys, girls loving girls, brother-loving brother, guy loves girl…blah blah blah! And no, I'm not making my characters into a Mary Sue, some chapters will be heavily dedicated to one character. Again not to your liking, then please leave. Flames will go straight to all reploids or bots that are in need of them for energy. And yes characters are OCC (out of Character) mainly because I have no idea what they are like. Also Wily is not the big bad nutcase everyone thinks he is. I believe that something must have set him off painfully to steer him in the dark path. Oh and some time traveling and rape mentions. LOTS OF ANGST (In my perspective anyway.) Well enjoy minna.  
  
^w^ Vampy….P.S. If you don't know the meaning to the Japanese words I use ask and I'll try to answer them.  
  
  
  
Su-lea Omega sighed, rubbing at her sore eyes. It was well past midnight on a chilly Friday night in October. The transfer from America to Japan was a horrible moving experience for her family. Her husband had flat out refused to come along not even supporting the idea that the job for robot upgrade would provide anything.  
  
1 "Robots are nothing more but worthless pieces of crap. They cause nothing but trouble and you want to waste your time developing them into more human! Woman have you flipped that blonde head of yours!"  
  
Su-lea sighed, dropping back into her chair. Her marriage was on the line she knew but she had no idea what her husband's problem was with robots. She worried even more about leaving their 6-year-old daughter alone with him while she worked. She had notice that Siren withdrawing more and more ever day. Never coming out of her room unless necessary. It was difficulty for the little girl to make friends. She was the only albino in the family, though she was beautiful. Her white frosty hair was past her back, and it easily covered her body when the wind blew it over her shoulders. Her alabaster skin was so delicate that the slightest bruised showed. Siren was the only thing that could keep her sane in this world at the moment. The petit child would always brighten up her day in any way she could; either with a song, a drawing or just being there always seemed to make her feel better. She was such a talented child, but wasted it on staying indoors instead of sharing it with the world.  
  
Shaking her head, Su-lea decided that she had enough work for the night. * Dr. Wily and Dr. Light are expecting me tomorrow afternoon. I'll need as much sleep as I can get. *  
  
With all her belongings in her briefcase, Su-lea Omega headed home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1.1 SLAP  
  
A small body is hit from above, losing balance on the staircase it falls. A man with short black hair and a face set in a snare watched as the body tumbled onto the polished marble floor, just as the door opened.  
  
Su-lea Omega stared in shock, as her daughter's body lay lifeless on the floor of her new home. Staring up at her, husband, she no longer saw the man she once loved, the man that she grew up with. This person looming at the top of the stairs was a complete stranger, his face full of rage and hate.  
  
"Mama." A weak voice called out to her. Looking down to the body on the floor, she could she see Siren struggling to rise. Dropping her briefcase she knelt on the floor feeling for any damage. A hiss of pain and the child clenched her eyes shut, a small whimpering escaping her mouth.  
  
"Oh god. What the hell did you do!?" Su-lea screamed not taking her eyes off her daughter. Siren was coughing, blood trailing down her chin.  
  
"Pha, lil bitch deserved it. Can't take anything, hides in that room of 'ers like a fuckin' coward. She as useless as that cocky hair brained idea of yours." Her husband slurred, having to clutch at the banister for support, a sure sign that he was once again drunk.  
  
"Mama, go cough…don't let him hurt you bad too. Cough cough!" Siren tried to reach for her mother only to curl up in a ball as the pain became too great. Su-lea pulled off her coat and wrapped it around the trembling body. Carefully, as to not hurt her any more, Su-lea grabbed her briefcase and ran. She could hear the cursing and threats her...no he was no longer her husband.  
  
Gently placing Siren on the passenger's seat, Su-lea had gotten in and locked the car door when a fist smashed at the window. Screaming she reared her head back frightened. He was pounding on the window trying to break the damn thing. Wasting no time she revved up the engine and nearly hit him while speeding away.  
  
* Almost being the word. * Glancing back at Siren, her face became even more worried. There was no sound coming from the bundle and fear began to grip at her heart.  
  
"Siren hon, talk to me. Please, let me now you're alright."  
  
There was silence for a few moments, it had started to rain, the pelting of the drops of water on the car the only noise.  
  
"I'm just a little…bird…and you can …see me fly. I'm just a little bird my love for you can help me fly."  
  
Su-lea breath a sigh of relief, but that was soon crushed. The hospital was too far away and she worried that she wouldn't get Siren there in time. Seeing a road sign, and then glancing back at Siren, Su-lea turned at the next right.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
A banging at the door interrupted the two scientist's research. One with fading wild hair, grumbled about late night visitors. The other a kind hearted man also with fading hair and a beard, chuckled at his partner's annoyance.  
  
"Now who in the world would be here at this unlikely hour?" Dr. Thomas Light rubbed at his beard pondering the thought.  
  
"You mean who would be sane enough?" Dr. Wily smiled at his friend. The two laughed while going to the main entrance to take a gander at their visitor.  
  
"Dr. Light, Dr Wily. Are you there? Please answer me." It was a woman's voice but with the wind howling it was hard to tell what she was saying. Dr. Wily rolled his eyes clicking on the vid screen to see their guest.  
  
"Good heavens. Quick Wily, open the door it's Miss Omega." Dr. Light exclaimed. Blinking in surprise Wily turned to look at the screen. A beautiful women with short blonde hair plaster to her face was standing in the rain, out of breath and carrying a small bundle. Wasting no time Wily hit the door button. Wind and rain poured into the building along with a soggy figure that ran to the side to escape the storm. Once inside the doors closed.  
  
Breathing heavily Su-lea dropped to her knees, clutching at the bundle in her arms. Looking up at the two she tried to smile but couldn't.  
  
"I'm…sorry to …bother you, but I need some help. The hospital… was too far away and I thought I wouldn't be able to make it." She rushed out.  
  
The two showed great concern at hearing that. Dr. Wily was at her side looking her over. "Were you caught in the storm?"  
  
"No..no not me my daughter. Please I need your help." Su-lea raised her drenched face up to Wily's. They were so close noses almost touching emerald eyes staring into onyx ones. A cough brought them out of whatever trance they were in. Dr Light looked at the bundle in Su-lea's arms and gasped. A small child of six, with frosty hair and pale skin had a look of pain pinched onto her face. There was also some dried blood caked to her chin.  
  
"Quickly there's no time to waste." Running ahead of them, Dr. Light opened the door motioning the other's to hurry. Dr. Wily helped Su-lea to stand, the poor woman was shaking from the cold or was it fear?  
  
*No time to think about that. The child needs help. * At the lower level of the complex, the two set to work. Su-lea stayed out of the way while the two men worked. She felt helpless, not able to do anything for her daughter. Sitting on a chair Su-lea watched until her eyes closed and sleep claimed her.  
  
  
  
A light shaking woke her up. Cracking open an eye she was met with a man with fading hair, and a mustache. Wearing a confused look, Su-lea looked around to see where she was.  
  
"Where?" she asked.  
  
"At our lab. You came here for help for your daughter." The man said.  
  
"SIREN!" About to get up, the man held her down. She glared up at him but he seemed unfazed.  
  
"Do not worry, we were able to get her stabilized. She will be fine in a few days." Su-lea closed her eyes dropping her head on the man's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much." Hugging closely, Wily petted her hair, noticing it was still wet.  
  
"We should get you dried off. You can become ill yourself you don't take some care." Su-lea looked surprised at this. Wily blushed and coughed into his hand. "There is no point in you becoming ill, if you are to work with Dr. Light and myself."  
  
Smiling, Su-lea lay back down on the chair. "Dr. Wily I presume." She should have known, with the germen accent and crazy looking hair.  
  
"Right you are madam, or should I address you as Dr. Omega?" Wily crossed his arms looking at her.  
  
"If you wish, you may." Her smile faltered when she gazed past him looking at the figure through the large glass window. Following her gaze Wily shook his head.  
  
"I'm quiet curious as to how this happened Miss Omega." Wily mentally smacked himself. The woman was obviously tired and worried, and here he was badgering her. Hearing her sigh he looked down seeing her wrap the coat she had covered her daughter in tightly around herself.  
  
"I was coming home from work late last night. When I opened the door she was on the floor. My husband, pushed or hit did something to cause her to fall down the stairs. I thought something was going on, but I was so busy with every thing and when I asked Siren about it she never said anything. I should have known. Any way when I went to the car my husband tried to break the car window. I was scared; I didn't know what to do. I nearly hit him when I drove away. As I said before I didn't think I'd make it to the hospital, so I came here hoping you or Dr. Light would be here. And the rest you know." Walking over to a closet, Wily pulled something out and tossed it to her.  
  
"We can discuss this over some breakfast with Dr. Light. Then we can check up on your daughter. But for know, please change. The bathroom is through that door to your left. There will be someone here to take you to the cafeteria. Don't take to long though, it tends to get busy when the other workers come in." With that done Wily exited to the elevators. Looking at the clothing in her hands, Su-lea smiled and walked up to the window. Her chest constricted when she saw Siren on the large examining table. She looked so tiny; her right arm was in a sling, tubes feeding latching onto her skin as if it were a part of her. Her left leg was in a cast and the right side was already bruising. Shaking her head, she bit at her hand to stifle the tears she so wanted to let loose.  
  
*No, now's not the time to cry. I have to be strong for her, for the both of us. Forgive me Siren; I've been a terrible mother. I'm sorry. * Turning, Su-lea headed for the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Later when she returned to the room she fell asleep in a small silver bat- bot was waiting for her.  
  
"Hiya. My name is Batty. I was sent here to guide you around the complex. Our first stop is the cafeteria. Shall we go?"  
  
Nodding Su-lea followed Batty to the elevator. Once inside he flew into the panel and landed on the floor. Scooping him up she checked to see if there was any damage.  
  
"Why on earth did you do that?" she asked perching him on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm not very strong so when I try to push a button I sometimes have to crash into it." Batty replied getting comfortable on her shoulder.  
  
"I see." The rest of the trip was in silence until they reached the cafeteria. There she saw Dr. Light and Dr. Wily in-grossed in conversation. Spotting the new arrivals Dr. Wily motioned them over then took a sip of his drink. Turning around, Dr. Light smiled at the new comers.  
  
"Ah, Miss Omega, how are you this morning?"  
  
"Better, thanks to the both f you. I hope I'm not being to much of a bother." Besides her Wily snorted. Three sets of eyes looked at him.  
  
"You were already going to meet with us today, there is no need for that. This way we can now get down to business."  
  
"Ah, yes. Now Miss Omega, I know this is sudden but I'm afraid we must do something about your husband's actions. HE could have easily killed your daughter if she landed incorrectly. I know you love him…"  
  
Su-lea couldn't help but burst out laughing at that. Both Wily and Light stared at her if she were mad. Wiping at the tears in her eyes, she let her head hang low.  
  
"My marriage has been nothing but a burden recently Dr. Light. My HUSBAND has change since my daughter was born. But last night was the final straw, he nearly killed her, and with my being away from home due to my work he is always home before me when he's done with his. I have no idea what else he could have done to her. I'm frightened to find out. Siren never says anything. She's the world to me and I don't want anything to happen to her. So if that means turning against my husband…then so be it." Nodding to Light, Wily stood up and went to a vid screen by the entrance to the cafeteria. Glancing back at the others Wily shook his head. Light was trying to comfort Su-lea. When the screen popped up, a young robot-officer was waiting.  
  
"How can I help you Dr. Wily?"  
  
Mean while Dr. Light was doing all he could to help out the newest addition of their team. Out of her wet clothing Su-lea was dressed in black slacks, a gray shirt and of course a lab coat.  
  
"Are you sure you will be alright?" Dr. Light asked patting Su-lea on the back. Running a hand threw her hair, she smiled at his concern.  
  
"I'll be fine Dr. Light."  
  
"Very well, I assume you'll be reverting back to your original name then. Now what would that be."  
  
"Actually, I never changed my name when I was married. Omega is my maiden name."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I never knew. Well then, I guess that's one thing we don't have to worry about. Well is there anything you would like to do before we start today?" Dr. Light asked handing her a cup of tea.  
  
"I'd like to see my daughter if that's alright." Su-lea asked.  
  
"Of course you can. I should have thought of that in the first place."  
  
"Thought of what in the first place?" a voice in front of them asked.  
  
  
  
"Ack!" The three (don't forget Batty) jumped at the voice.  
  
"You are going to give me a heart attack one of these days Wily." Dr. Light chuckled. "What we were discussing is seeing Siren. I'm sure she's awake by now."  
  
"Ah, well then shall we." Back down the hall the group entered the elevators. Already people were coming in for work, greeting the group as they went by. When they entered the room that Siren was in a surprise greeted them inside. Siren was awake and trying to dislodge the needles in her arms. Not so much as a flinch graced her face as she ripped the needle out.  
  
"Siren! You leave that in right now!" Rushing over to her Su-lea wrapped the blanket around the bleeding arm. When Dr. Light tried to touch her left hand, Siren rewarded him with a glare and tried to pull away.  
  
"It's ok honey, he's just trying to help." Su-lea caressed the side of her face that wasn't bruised. Glancing at her mother sideways, Siren frowned. It wasn't until she saw Wily that she focused on him instead of what her mother and Dr. Light were doing. The two stared at each other not blinking once.  
  
"There all done. Now you leave that in lil' miss." Blinking, Siren looked down to her arm, which was wrapped in bandages. Looking up to her mother, then to Dr. Light and finally Wily Siren looked back at her arm.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" her voice was barely a whisper in the large room.  
  
"Don't worry Siren, you're not in trouble. That has to stay on so you can get better." Su-lea smiled at her.  
  
"I… felt, funny, he always…" Siren quickly clamped her mouth shut looking down at her lap.  
  
"He always what?" Wily asked stepping up behind her to kneel down so he was able to see for more closely. The child was very beautiful despite her age, how someone could harm one so young; Wily shook his head trying to get his thoughts organized.  
  
"Siren?"  
  
Being careful of her arm and leg Siren turned so she was looking at all the adults. Fingering the blanket she took a deep breath and glanced up.  
  
"He would always put the needle in and take it out when the bad stuff was put in me. He said it would make everything feel better, that I wouldn't have to hurt. He didn't want you to know cause he knew you didn't do it anymore. You were too busy or tired to do what he wanted. He said 'Well if you mother won't play with me then why don't we play.' I…was scared. I didn't want him to hurt you."  
  
Su-lea's face was pale as each word felt like a stab to the chest. Her knees buckled and if Wily weren't there to catch her she would have fallen flat on the floor. Wily looked at Light, then at the two newest additions to their team. Su-lea couldn't stop trembling, every part of her body shook. Siren looked away from them clearly confused, thinking she had upset her mother somehow. Reaching out for her, Su-lea grasped the edge of the table. Helping her Wily set her on the table so she could reach for her daughter. Gathering her close, Su-lea clutched at Siren sobbing into her hair.  
  
"I'm so sorry honey, I'm sorry. I should have been there for you. I…please I'm sorry." Su-lea could only repeat those words feeling like the lowest scum of the earth. A light touch on her face brought her out of her shock. Siren was smiling at her wiping at the tears.  
  
"You're my mom, I still love my mama." Yawning Siren laid her head on her mother's shoulder looking at the others in the room. Her gaze lingered on Wily a smile appearing on her bruised face.  
  
"Take care of mama." Wily looked surprise at the little girl, but something about that smile melted his heart. Nodding to each other Siren then closed her eyes going limp in her mother's arms.  
  
"SIREN!!!" Su-lea's scream could be heard all over the complex. Wily and Light rushed over to them, checking on the two. Su-lea was sobbing clutching her daughter to her chest muttering apologizes. Wily checked on Siren trying to find a pulse.  
  
Su-lea could feel her sanity being ripped at its seams. Her daughter, precious child was dead, DEAD and all because of her.  
  
"MISS OMEGA! PLEASE LET GO! SHE'S STILL ALIVE!"  
  
*Still alive. * Blinking up in surprise, Su-lea was face to face with Dr. Light, his face showing great amount of worry and concern. Hands were besides her checking on Siren. Su-lea turned to see Wily, face set in determination, applying something to Siren. Looking up from his work, Wily nodded, then went to help the child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Su-lea was busy typing up the report she was given by Wily. Face grim, she went about trying to keep her mind focused on upgrading the CPU's for robots. She was thankful for the distraction, even though she should have been with Siren; she felt that she could do more at this time. The plane she was working on was going to be a gift for her daughter incase anything were to ever happen.  
  
*Maybe this way I can redeem myself. You grew up never knowing what a real family was like, but I'll make sure you at least have a chance at happiness. *  
  
"I'll stake my life on it." She muttered.  
  
"Stake your life on what?" a voice asked from behind her.  
  
"Dr.. Dr. Wily. I'm sorry I didn't hear you knock. I was so caught up with my work…"  
  
Waving his hand in the air Wily just stepped to see what she was working on. "Very interesting. The circuitry is quite excellent and the external skeletal structure could use some work. You've come along way yes?"  
  
Blushing Su-lea turned back to her screen. "My mother was a doctor who worked to help people who lost limbs in accidents. My father was an engineer and they both worked together to help people. They developed mechanical body parts for people but never got into creating robots. I was fascinated with the both their occupations and started to put two and two together and boom. Here I am. But to work with you and Dr. Light is an honor, a dream I've always had. To be able to give them life and have them as close to human as possible."  
  
" I'm glad someone shares our dream. Humanity is going nowhere fast; we are fools living in a dream world. We thrive to create, but sometimes it leads to our destruction. Maybe with the creation of a robot with human intentions we will better understand each other." Wily stared at the woman in front of him. Blushing, he coughed into his hand grumbling out an apology.  
  
"That sounds interesting. Maybe …we umm can discuss more about it over something to eat, lunch maybe." Su-lea asked looking down at her hands in her lap.  
  
Wily stared in shock. Was she …asking him, no no, they were just colleges nothing more.  
  
"Lunch it is then. Would you prefer Dr. Light to join us…?"  
  
"Oh...I assume that would be better. I'm still new at this sort of thing. Two experts would be better. Thank you Dr. Wily." Turning around Su-lea began her work once more.  
  
Raising his hand about to protest, Wily let it drop.  
  
"Till tomorrow then Dr. Omega." And with that said Wily showed himself out.  
  
Stopping her typing Su-lea let her head rest on the monitor.  
  
*What's wrong with me? Jack is now in jail and Siren is getting better. This is my dream come true but…I don't know. Dr. Wily and Dr. Light are the best teachers a person can ask for. I was never this nervous around my other supervisors. But whenever he's around. I should talk to Siren soon. She's been so tired and sleeping so much I haven't had a chance to see her. *  
  
Su-lea closed her eyes remember the time the police came to take her to the courtroom. Dr. Light had to be present to be witnesses in the trail. Siren was unable to appear to testify physically but they had placed a monitor in her room so she could still tell her side of the story. Dr. Wily and Batty were keeping her company in case anything happened.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Now Miss Omega, would you please explain what happened on Friday October 19 20XX." The judge asked.  
  
"I was coming home late from work tired. I couldn't help but think something was wrong. When I opened the door to my home, I saw my daughter lying on the floor. My…ex was at the top of the stairs he was a mess. I was shocked at what happened. I dropped my bag and screamed at him what he had done. He clutched at the railing, he was drunk, I knew this because he responded in a slurred voice. He told me she was a …"  
  
"Please Miss Omega, though it is hard, try to say what he said to you that night." The judge smiled down at her patting her hand. Nodding, she looked right at her ex.  
  
"he said that she was a , lil bitch and deserved it. That she can't take anything, hides in her room like a fucking coward. And she was as useless as my cocky hair brained idea." Su-lea felt herself boil when looking at Jack. The hatred she had for him was giving her the courage to face him. She then looked to Siren who looked lost in the discussion. The judge nodded and then looked over to the vid screen.  
  
"Thank you Miss Omega. Now Siren is that your name."  
  
Siren looked up from playing with Batty to stare at the screen. Looking at her mother she turned to look at Jack. Her eyes widen a bit and she lowered her head.  
  
"Yes sir." She whispered. The judge motioned for Wily to proceed. Everyone watched as Wily went to a draw and pulled something out hiding it behind his back.  
  
"Now Siren, look at me hon, is this what was used on you when your mother wasn't home? Look at what Wily's hands." Siren turned to see Wily hold out an empty syringe. Siren cringed at the sight and wrapped her good arm around Batty.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What did you feel when your father used it?" the judge asked.  
  
"I didn't feel anything. I was tired, and sleepy. I was cold at first but then it felt like when my foot falls asleep."  
  
"That's good Siren. Do you know why he did that to you?"  
  
"Because mama wasn't around." Siren nuzzled Batty.  
  
The courtroom was silent, many pondering what she meant.  
  
Clearing his throat the looked to Jack.  
  
"What pray tell does she mean by that Mr. Reynolds?" the judge glared at the man. "You may take a seat now Miss Omega. Mr. Reynolds, take the stand." As the two passed each other Jack suddenly grabbed Su-lea's neck trying to choke her. It didn't take long for the police to restrain him. Dr. Light was by Su-lea's side in a second helping her up.  
  
"Fucking bitch! I swear you're going to regret this. You and that little brat."  
  
The robot and human officers were able to drag Jack off until order was once again retained.  
  
"Miss Omega, I can assure at this moment that Mr. Reynolds will be the least of your concerns. As far as I am concerned this case is closed. Have a good day. Adjourned."  
  
End Flashback  
  
That was a week ago today. Jack was sentenced to life in prison for child abuse, drug abuse, sexual assault on a minor and the list went on. Looking at the time Su-lea decided her work could wait. Saving her files, she logged out and made her way to Siren's room. Upon entering she was surprised at what she saw. Dr. Light and Wily were talking to Siren. Wily was sitting a the side of the bed while Dr. Light was sitting on the bed showing her a model of a robot.  
  
"And soon they'll be able to feel and act just like real people." Light handed her the model so she could feel the texture of it.  
  
"Feel real, like us. My…he never liked the idea. Said it was a waste of time and that robots are useless except for work."  
  
"What do you think Siren?" Wily asked from his position on the chair. Frowning, Siren turned the model over examining it. Su-lea stared in shock as Siren smiled, the first real smile she had in over a month since moving to Japan.  
  
"Can I name him." She asked.  
  
The two laughed agreeing to her terms.  
  
"So what did you have in mind." Everyone turned to see her standing at the door.  
  
'Umm, Blues. Is that ok?"  
  
"That's a fine name, don't you agree Wily?" Light turned to see Wily rubbing his chin as if he was in thought.  
  
"Blues…I don't see why not. " Siren smiled at them, and hugged Dr. Light. Crawling toward Wily she looked at him unsure. Sliding off the bed she looked up to meet his gaze.  
  
"Arigato." And she then limped over to her mother, who picked her up and were thought to ponder what that was all about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was another month before progress started to speed up. Research was sent to Dr. Light's own home. Dr. Wily and Dr. Omega would meet him there working on the new proto-type. Siren would watch as her mother and Wily talked and acted strangely around each other. Frustrated she went to talk to Dr. Light.  
  
"Dr. Light, may I come in please?" Siren was standing outside his door.  
  
"Oh Siren it's you. Is something wrong?" Dr. Light asked peeking his head out the side of the door.  
  
Shaking her head no she stood looking back at the room her mother and Wily were in, currently working.  
  
"It is about your mother?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Come in, come in." Closing the door Dr. Light couldn't help but smile. "What would you like to talk about Siren-chan?"  
  
"Mom and Mr. Wily are acting weird. When they talk sometimes they blush and do weird things."  
  
Dr. Light couldn't help but chuckle. Siren was the only one that called Wily Mr. *Ah, so she has noticed. Those two are dancing around each other for so long. And here I thought I was the only one hat noticed.* "I see and what do you think Siren?"  
  
"I think they like each other, but are scared to say something. Grown up's are so confusing. How come they just say what they want." Siren said crossing her arms looking annoyed and irritated.  
  
Dr. Light couldn't help but laugh .The child was too much at times, she could teach adults lessons. Ah youth.  
  
"Because they're scared and stupid. Adults are like that Siren." Dr. Light ruffled the girl's hair, which he knew really annoyed her.  
  
Mock growling she tried to swat his hand away and clutched onto it. Looking at his hand she held onto it.  
  
"I don't want mom to be alone anymore. I want her to be happy, and I think Mr. Wily likes my mom. I like him too he's nice, and funny with his hair and mustache. You both teach me lots of smart stuff and are nice to my mom."  
  
"Siren, aren't you happy?" Dr. Light asked feeling nervous all of a sudden. She looked up from his hand and placed it on to of her head smiling.  
  
"As long as you, mom and Mr. Wily are happy then I'm happy. Well thanks for talking with me. I'm going to go eat something." Hopping off the table she ran to the door. Turning she bowed to Dr. Light and left.  
  
"But aren't you happy?" Dr. Light repeated to no one.  
  
The days past slowly, Siren kept her watch over her mother and Wily and rolled her eyes as the two still shied away from each other, making up lame excuses. Even the patient Dr. Light was starting to lose his nerve.  
  
"For heaven sakes Wily will you tell her already!"  
  
"What are talking about this time Light? I'm quite busy and…"  
  
"Would you ask Miss Omega out already! It is driving me insane, you two walk around each other like lovesick puppies. And I am not the only one that agrees. I must have discussed this with Siren numerous times during the week. For the love of our sanity just ask her." Wily blinked in surprise at Light. He had never known his friend to lose his control even when frustrated.  
  
Elsewhere…  
  
"Mom, do you like Mr. Wily?" Siren asked not looking at he mother from the comic she was reading. The question took Su-lea by surprise and she nearly cut through the circuit she was working on. Taking off the goggles, she peered at her daughter's direction.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
Behind the comic Siren rolled her eyes. Shrugging she flipped to the next page. "Cause I heard him and Mr. Light talking about you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yup, said how nice and pretty you are. How come you haven't asked him out yet? Is it cause you know…" Siren let the sentence end there.  
  
"Siren, what brought this on?"  
  
Putting her comic down, Siren glared at her mother. Su-lea felt nervous discussing this with her daughter. It wasn't easy to explain…  
  
"Are you afraid that you love him?" Siren's voice was only whisper in the stillroom.  
  
"Now Siren that's enough! I don't know where you're getting this from but I would prefer if we not talk about this. You're too young to understand." As soon as those words left her mouth she wished she could take them back. One look at Siren's face and it felt like a blow to the face.  
  
"You love him, but you're to stubborn and scared! He likes you and you like him! What's wrong with that? You're sad, I know I hear you crying at night!" Running up to her Siren clung to her mother's black pants. "I don't want you to be sad, I hate it, and it hurts. He's nothing like dad, he'll be better! Please mom, please just try."  
  
Su-lea couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene before her. Kneeling down, she scoped up her trembling child and held her close. Siren wouldn't look her in the face hiding behind her long hair, but Su-lea could see the tears brimming at the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Do you like Dr. Wily Siren-chan?" Su-lea asked soothingly.  
  
"His a funny looking man but he's nice to me. Weird but nice." Siren buried her head in the crook of her mother's shoulder.  
  
"Well then I guess I'm ask him then, ok."  
  
  
  
In another room…  
  
"Not one word Light, not one word." Dr. Wily crossed his arms blushing like mad. Dr. Light was smiling smugly at his friend watching the scene play out in his and Siren's favor.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
In one week things changed dramatically in the home of Dr. Thomas Light. Su- lea and Wily had finally mustard enough guts to go out for dinner. Siren and Dr. Light waved them off as the two left. Siren had picked out the dress her mother would wear. It was a long black clinging evening gown with two slits to show off her fine and smooth legs. Light helped to choose a tux for Wily, traditional black with white shirt. Siren also dropped off a hint to Wily of her mother's favorite flowers (Lily).  
  
Dr. Light was busy in his lab designing more proto-types but was stuck on names for them. Loud music blasted from the upstairs room, startling him.  
  
'I love Rock & Roll, so put another dime in the jukebox Baby.  
  
I love Rock & Roll so come and dance with me.'  
  
*Hmm, Rock…Roll...yes yes those would do nicely. Siren you might have very unique taste in music but you always seem to pull through. * With that Dr. Light saved his data and powered everything down for the night.  
  
Su-lea had the time of her life. First the dinner and then Wily had taken her to the opera. On the way home the two discussed more on the production of the proto-type. Entering the house the two had to sneak around so they wouldn't wake anyone up.  
  
"Thank you for a wonderful time Dr. Wily."  
  
"Yes, well the evening was quite enjoyable with you tonight my dear. We really must do this again, if we have the time." Wily stared shyly at Su- lea, blushing.  
  
"Yes, we really should. Goodnight." Leaning toward him, Su-lea gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked into her room. Wily stood there, shocked. He placed a trembling hand on the spot she kissed. In a daze, Wily walked to his room to retire for the night.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Days turned to week as the process of the upgrade continued. Frustration levels grew and love bloomed. Siren's birthday was coming up and the three adults had a very big surprise for her. It was snowing outside, Siren was in her winter wear, building a snow angel with Dr. Light's help. Su-lea was in town shopping for food. Dr. Wily was inside making drinks. The door opened and two very drench individuals ran inside.  
  
"It is freezing outside!"  
  
Wily turned to look at the two and burst out laughing.  
  
"And just what is so amusing Wily?" Dr. Light asked. A pulling at his pants leg made him look down. Siren smiled and crossed her eyes… Looking in a mirror Dr. Light couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Maybe you should have been Santa Clause at the Christmas Party." Wily said between laughs. Siren watched the two smiling. Just then the vid screen blinked.  
  
"I'll get it." Siren rushed over to the vid screen while Wily and Light got their laughter under control.  
  
"So hehe, Wily when will you ah, ask her?" Dr. Light rubbed at his sides, the laughter almost too much for him. Sighing he flopped down on the chair at the table. Wily handed him a cup of coco and settled down opposite of Light. Taking out a box from his lab coat pocket, he fingered the lining of the small velvety box.  
  
"Today, I'm going to ask her today. You will be there won't you?" Wily glanced `at Light then down at the box again.  
  
"Oh course I will, we have been through everything together old friend."  
  
"Mr. Wily, Mr. Light!" Siren rushed toward the two almost sliding past them. "There's big trouble in town. That was mom, there's some huge fighting going on and people are getting hurt." Siren heaved from rushing out all the words.  
  
"What!" Wily turned on the television and sure enough there was a reporter talking about the battle.  
  
"Rival gangs are been causing trouble since last month but nothing as this. Already we have 3 people that have been shot and 1 robot shot dead. Police have asked civilians to stay indoors where ever they are in the area. More news to come."  
  
Siren looked at Wily then at Dr. Light. Both were silent, but Siren could see Wily clutching his fists under the table.  
  
"Is mom going to be ok?" Wily looked at Siren face confused. Dr. Light couldn't look at her, she looked so lost and small as if her world was shattered once more.  
  
"Oh course she will. We'll go and see." Walking over to his coat, Wily motioned for them to follow.  
  
"Most likely they won't allows too close but we'll try." Dr. Light took the keys from the hook and they headed for the garage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The area was in shambles: windows cracked like spider webs from the bullets or other weapons used. People cowered in shops and watched from their offices. Shots could be heard echoing in the snow covered streets. No one dared to interfere the bickering of the two gangs. Police couldn't even get close enough due to the shower of arsenal.  
  
Siren was waiting in the car as Wily and Light talked to the security officer robot halting their movement.  
  
"I'm sorry but there is no access to this area, it's off limits. Please return home it's safer there."  
  
Siren was getting tired from waiting in the car. Something crawled around inside her shirt, made her pause in her watching of the adults. Pulling her shirt away from her neck, Batty poked his head out.  
  
"It's stuffy in there. What's going on? Are we there yet?" Batty whined climbing out of Siren's shirt and perching upside down on her shoulder.  
  
"When mom went shopping these gangs started to fight every one has to stay inside. We're going to see if we can get mom."  
  
"You're…nuts." Batty poked his head out from his wings then slipped it back inside. Siren shrugged and looked out the window. Seeing everyone was busy talking, Siren slipped out and made her way toward the shops. Peering in through the windows Siren stopped as she saw her mother in Mrs. Takeshi's bakery. Tapping on the window her mother and an old lady ducked behind the counter. Cautiously they peered over the edge of the counter. Siren could see her mother's shocked face and ran to the door. Opening it she grabbed Siren and dragged her inside to safety.  
  
"Siren what are you doing here! It's dangerous, how did you get here?" Her mother glared at her.  
  
"Now deary, let the girl answer before you hack her head off. It's good to see you again Siren-chan." Mrs. Takeshi was one of the nicest people the Omega's new since they had moved. Siren loved the black haired woman. She kept her hair tied to a bun, a few strands falling in front of her face. She lost her husband and daughter to an earthquake and the shop was all that was left in her family's name. She was a petit women average size and as gentle as the breeze.  
  
"Mr. Wily and Mr. Light brought me. It's not their fault; I snuck out while they were talking to a police bot. They don't know I'm gone."  
  
"Not yet anyway." Batty poked his head out from his wings. Siren bopped him on the head for that comment.  
  
"You still shouldn't have come Siren. What if you were killed?" Su-lea was scared and thankful at the same time.  
  
"You can have more kids, but you're the only mom I have. And you and Mr. Wily love each other. You shouldn't die." Siren said seriously grabbing onto her mother's hand.  
  
"Si…Siren." Su-lea didn't know how she should react to that. Instead she hugged her daughter tightly. "We'll both live and be a family ok, a big happy family."  
  
"Promise." The childlike voice sounded so unlike Siren and Su-lea had to look at her to make sure everything was alright.  
  
"Hai, I promise."  
  
All of a sudden an explosion rocked the shop, toppling racks and lights. The glass shattered spilling everywhere in the shop. The three huddled together trying to escape the glass shower. Siren stole a glance from beneath her mother's arms. To the side she spotted a door, hoping it lead somewhere.  
  
"Mom, what about that door." Su-lea looked to where Siren was motioning and spotted the backdoor. Sparing a glance at the other woman she nodded and the two made their way to the door. Every now and then they had to stop as blasts of plasma shot into the shop. Finally able to reach the door, Su-lea let Siren and Mrs. Takeshi out first and then followed. Leaning against the door, they waited until the shooting stopped to speak.  
  
"Siren, how far away are Dr. Wily and Dr. Light."  
  
"Umm, only took me…10 minutes." Siren stood up and ran to the end of the alley. Taking a peek she turned to the others and winked.  
  
"Come on. Maybe if we're lucky we can make it." Getting up they made their way to where Siren was. With the snow and rubble it was quite easy for them to get by the gang members that they saw. At times they were forced to hide behind a toppled car or a piece of a broken building. Siren was watching the lasers and bullets like it was magic. That is until some one slammed against her hiding spot. It was a robot, tall and lanky, wearing a black suit and tie; a business-bot. Looking down at him Siren could only stare. A dark red substance was covering his brown hair and dark rounded face, seeping onto the white covered ground. Soon the snow was mush and the light from the bot's eyes were lifeless.  
  
Siren reached out to touch the substance, pulling it back to get a closer look. She knew what it was wanted to be sure. A scream echoed in the streets, startling her as she placed her hands over her to shelter her, another victim laid to rest. At the touch of the cold and sticky substance she looked down at her self. The blood from the dead business-bot had soaked even closer to her. It seeped into her windbreaker pants and she could feel it numbing her. Looking at her hands she noticed the blood starting to run down and slowly dry up. She didn't know how long she stayed that way. She felt someone shaking her, calling her name. A cold chill ran down her spine and she almost fainted.  
  
"Siren! Siren! Answer me, Siren!" Su-lea whispered to her fiercely. She nearly had a heart attack when she couldn't find Siren's hiding place. When she saw a black speck kneeling in the snow behind some rubble she thanked her lucky stars. But the relief was soon changed to fear as she saw the red staining the ground. Reaching her Su-lea was shocked to see blood smeared on Siren's face and hands. Looking for any injuries it was Mrs. Takeshi that pointed out the dead body to her.  
  
"The poor thing must be in shock." Mrs. Takeshi shook her head sadly.  
  
"Siren! Siren! Answer me, Siren!"  
  
"I'm cold." Siren looked up to her mother eyes blank. "I'm so cold mama." Su-lea crushed Siren's motionless body to her own.  
  
"It's ok sweetheart, every things ok. I'm here, I'm here."  
  
After a moment Siren moved, she looked around in confusion as if wondering where she was. Looking at the arms around her she smiled up at her mother.  
  
"Hi." Siren smiled at the two.  
  
Choking back the sob, Su-lea smiled at her. "Hi. You ready to go." Nodding, Siren squirmed out of her mothers hold and led them to Dr. Light and Dr. Wily.  
  
"Mommy, my clothes are all sticky." Siren frowned at touching her windbreakers.  
  
"We'll clean them up when we get home." A few more blocks and the three could see the police tape cutting off access to the area. More blasts could be heard further in the city, but the group could care less about that. Su- lea could already see Dr. Wily and Dr. Light the two stuck out like sore thumbs in the crowd.  
  
Running along the side of the building to escape being noticed Siren ran ahead of them.  
  
"I can't believe she snuck out of the car, if any thing happens to her I'll never forgive myself." Dr. Wily chewed at his nails with worry about Su-lea and Siren.  
  
"I should have stayed in the car with her, I'm sorry Wily…"  
  
"Don't blame you're self Light, no use putting the blame on…Siren! Look it's her and Su-lea." Wily dragged Dr. Light over to where he could see them and another women with them.  
  
Siren waved to them and ran out from where she was to greet them. Wily and Light ducked under the police tape just as Siren reached them. Giggling she rushed at Wily hugging him. Picking her up Wily twirled her around thanking and scolding her for worrying him. Su-lea and Mrs. Takeshi slowly made their way to the group, exhausted by the day's events.  
  
"Wily!" Su-lea couldn't help the urge to run to him. She saw Siren whisper to him secretively and he blushed. Pulling a small box out of his pocket he showed it to Siren who smiled and turned shining eyes at her. Su-lea felt her heart fill with joy at the expression on Siren's face. Stopping short she looked at the two, her hand going to her mouth. Turning the box toward Su-lea Wily displayed a ring; a blue sapphire, surrounded by smaller diamonds, nestled in a white cushion…an engagement ring. She could hear the surprised gasp escape from Mrs. Takeshi who was a few feet to her left. Tears streaming down her face, Su-lea nodded. Taking her hand down she mouthed yes before running towards her future.  
  
Siren smiled at the way her life was going, a new family, a real family and her mother would be happy. Looking back at her mother, fear gripped at her.  
  
"Look out!!!!"  
  
But alas it was too late. Su-lea was about to look back when pain filled her. The whole area seemed to grow still and gray. A plasma blast forced Su- lea to the ground, drenching the street with blood. Mrs. Takeshi took one look at her good friend and fainted on the spot. Wily and Light both gasped as their college dropped to the ground along with the ring completely forgotten. Siren saw movement behind a building purple metal shining from the afternoon sun, a mask and some sort of blaster on the person's arm. Not caring about that at the moment, she let go of Wily and ran to her mother's side.  
  
"Mama, mama! Please, mama!' Siren didn't know what she was asking of her mother but she knew something wasn't right.  
  
"Si…ren…be str..ong…" Su-lea coughed, blood escaping her mouth, but still she smiled.  
  
"Su-lea!" Wily was at her side, clutching her hand. For once in his life he was speechless, everything making no sense.  
  
"Wi..ly…I…love you, you… were the best thing….that mm..has ever happened to Siren and me. Where…where's the ring?" Su-lea asked trying to show her emotion for the man who stole her heart.  
  
"Here Wily, you dropped it back there." Dr. Light handed the ring to Wily with shaky hands dropping to his knees. Thanking him, Su-lea moved so she could get her left hand out from underneath her body. Hands trembling Wily slid the ring on, fitting perfectly on Su-lea's ring finger. Gazing at the ring, Su-lea turned tear stricken eyes at Wily.  
  
"I am honored even in death to be your wife." Not caring about her injuries, Su-lea reached out to wrap her arms around Wily's neck. Leaning against his forehead she closed her eyes as their lips met.  
  
Wily couldn't believe that this was all happening. The woman of his dreams, other half of his soul was dying. He could feel her body grow cold in his arms. Breaking the kiss he looked into eyes that were once full of life now beginning to fade.  
  
"I love you Su-lea, I love you." Wily whispered to her, trying to hold onto the moment as long as he could.  
  
"Take…care of Siren for me please. I don't want her to be alone anymore. I love you both more then life itself. Take care of each other, live for me."  
  
"M…Mama? You can't leave, you promised you wouldn't!" Siren screamed clutching at the two, tears running down her face. "You lied, you li…"  
  
"Shhh, I'm sorry, but Siren. Know that I will always be watching over you. You'll never be alone. I'll always be with you…all." With her final breath, Su-lea Omega died in the arms of Dr. Wily on February 14 20XX, three days from her daughter's birthday.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Note: Sooo, what do you think? Good/Bad, idiotic...please give an author some fuel…well I'm off to write chapter 2. Ja ne minna! 


	2. Birth of War

Birth Of War  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and now nothing of the Mega Man series…maybe that's why that's fic is so messed up. Same warning applies to the first chapter…Yaoi, Yuri, Het, Incest, blah blah blah. You no like, you no read. The songs I use in these fics belong to their respectable creators and I make no claim on them. Songs with translations will be given the identities on where they came from and the series…unless I have no idea about that. ^^; Again flames will be given to poor neglected bots and reploids that are in need of the energy boost. Later!  
  
It was Siren's birthday but nobody felt like celebrating. Instead they all attended the funeral of Su-lea Omega/Wily. As a last request her name was written that way on her grave. Both Wily and Light spoke at the service and many that new or had recently met Su-lea attended, even Jack. Siren glared at the man, wishing it were him that was dead and not her mother. Jack turned to see his daughter glaring at him, pure hatred gleaming in those ruby eyes. A man with crazy hair stood besides her holding her hand. He was dressed in along black trench coat to match her own. The man turned to stare at him, Jack recognized him instantly as Dr. Wily, and the man Su-lea was going to marry.  
  
*Another fuck up. The worlds filled with them. * Jack felt a chill run through him, as Siren seems to hear that. Her face seemed to promise a painful and slow death with the smirk that showed off her sharp teeth. Knowing her she could possibly get the warden to do just that.  
  
* Swear the kid can't be human. *  
  
As Dr. Light finished his speech everyone watched as the casket was lowered into the ground. Siren and Wily were the closest to the grave, dropping in the Lily's they carried.  
  
"Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust." The priest drowned on, but the words didn't reach the ears of the two standing over the grave. Siren clung to Wily's hand afraid to let go, afraid that she would also fall into the grave, something she wanted to do but couldn't due to the promise she made.  
  
Live for me.  
  
As the grave was covered, people began to depart saying their farewells and wishing them luck. Jack stood by his wife's grave shaking his head and smirking.  
  
"Told ya that idea of yours was fucking stupid. Now looks where it's gotten you." He couldn't stop the smirk that dawned on his lips. As quickly as it appeared it vanished as he turned and stared into three sets of eyes. Two were fill with hate, anger and lose yet the third set seemed hollow, the anger he saw in them earlier gone replaced with something he didn't know. And there was that damn smile again.  
  
"I believe you're quite mistaken Mr. Reynolds, quite mistaken. Miss Omega's work is nearly complete. She will live on, in our memories and our hearts. You on the other hand will simple disappear with time. Officer's take him away, he does not belong here among the living." Dr. Wily watched as he was dragged away to the car.  
  
"Wait." Everyone looked at Siren, surprised since she had hardly spoken since her mother's death. Walking up to him she eyed him carefully stopping by his side. " I have a request if that's alright sir." The police bot looked at his human counterpart who nodded.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Could you leave a picture of my mama in his cell. I want him to feel and know what it's like. Also if he destroys it replace it." The two officers looked at each other then back at Siren. She was smiling, but that smile looked so cold and dead that they wanted to leave. Nodding they hauled Jack into the car and high tailed it out of there.  
  
"Siren?" Dr. Light placed a hand on the girls shoulder.  
  
"Hehehe, now he'll know what it is like." Siren chuckled. She laughed falling to her knees, holding her sides. Not long those laughs turned to body racking sobs. Wily scooped up Siren and held her, letting her cry on her shoulder for as long as it took. A soft 'ahem' brought their attention to a woman behind them.  
  
"Can I help you madam?" Dr. Light asked wearily. All he really wanted to do was go home, the events of the past few days being a burden to him. The woman was dressed in a black business suit, her glass sliding down her nose that had to be pushed up every now and then. Her dark brown hair was tied into buns on the side of her head (think Lady Une GW or Miaka FY) and a folder underneath her right arm.  
  
"I'm sorry to be a bother to you on such a grave event but…I was sent here from the agency." The woman's deep voice lashed out as if she wasn't sorry at all.  
  
"The agency?" Dr. Wily didn't like the sound of that and kept Siren close to him.  
  
"For orphans, now that her mother has passed away and her father in prison, she has no other family that will take her in. So under law she is to be sent to the orphanage."  
  
"No! No I won't go." Siren buried her head in Wily's shoulder clinging onto his neck like a lifeline. "I don't want to, I'm staying with Mr. Light and Mr. Wily. They're my family! GO AWAY!" Siren began crying once more, refusing to be taken away.  
  
Wily glared at the woman, though it wasn't her fault she was only doing her job, he still hated her for causing Siren more pain. Dr. Light crossed his arms tapping his foot in annoyance.  
  
"Madam, Siren will be staying with Wily and myself. It was Miss Omega's last wish that Wily take care of her in her times of need. If you don't believe us there are witnesses at her death that can verify that statement. We also have recorded documents from the event. Now if you do not mind we will be leaving. Come along now Wily. I do believe Siren needs some rest. It's been a long day." Turning to leave Siren looked back at the woman and mouthed these words to her. The woman was shocked at what the child said to her, even more shook up that one so young would even consider that.  
  
Take me away and I will kill myself.  
  
Later at the home of Dr. Light, three silent figures sat at the table eating. Siren picked at her food barley lifting any to her mouth.  
  
"Siren, please eat. I don't want you to get sick. So for me will you eat some more?" Wily pleaded with the child. Glancing up at him then Dr. Light, she gave them a halfhearted attempt at a smile and tried to eat some teriyaki. A knocking on the door brought them out of their gloomy state and Dr. Wily went up to answer it.  
  
"I swear if it's that woman again…" Opening the door Wily wasn't met with the woman from before but with a tall lanky man in casual clothing; a brown sweater and black slacks. His blue eyes shone with mirth and a smile graced his face.  
  
"Can I help you?" Dr. Wily asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm here to see…" he took out a folded piece of paper form his pants pocket, "Siren Omega please. I'm here to talk about the inheritance she has gained since her mother passed away."  
  
"In…inheritance?" Wily looked at him as if he was talking with two heads.  
  
"Wily, who's at the door?" Dr. Light asked from inside.  
  
"Oh pardon me. I'm Mathew Walters. I was appointed to look over the case from when her ex-husband was sent to jail."  
  
"Well come in Mr. Walters." Wily lead the man to the kitchen where the others looked up to meet their new guest.  
  
"Siren, I'd like you to meet Mr. Mathew Walters. He was the person your mother talked to after the court day." Wily took his seat beside Siren and Mathew sat across from her to Dr. Light's left.  
  
"Well Siren I know a lot has happened but I have some good news for you. At least I hope you take it as good news. Your mother left you a very large amounts of materials for you to have if anything should happen to her." Placing his backpack on the table he took out a laptop and insert a disk. An audio icon appeared on the screen ready to be played. After a few seconds of static Su-lea's voice came on.  
  
"This is the recorded will of Su-lea Omega. I hereby bestow all materials, money, possessions and home to my daughter, Siren M. Omega. Everything in my ex's name is to be sold and given to charity. As proof of my daughter she is to show my locket to Mathew Walter's or any other representative of the court. Love you sweetheart. Take care. And Albert, I know you care deeply for Siren, if the adoption agency gives you any trouble show them this disk. I ask, if you wish to choose to do, to adopt Siren and take care of each other. She never stops talking about you. Dr. Light, if anything should happen, and I pray nothing does, to Wily, I also ask that Siren be placed in your care if you so choose. That is all I have left to say except, take care and I love you all.  
  
Tape, and documented on October 22, 20XX.  
  
"Well Siren. Do you by any chance have the locket with you?" Mathew cleared his throat, feeling nervous about talking to 7 year old like she was an adult.  
  
Collecting her hair to one side, Siren ran her hands through it. When reaching the end, a crystal locket with chain tangled around her fingers. The locket was 2inches wide and 2 inches thick and blended perfectly with her hair. She held it up to Mathew, who in turn nodded smiling.  
  
"Well that's that. All you have to do now is sign some papers and the inheritance is yours. Shall I set up an appointment?"  
  
"Do you have the papers with you now?" Siren asked placing the locket around her neck. Mathew looked to Light and Wily for advice.  
  
"It would be faster and easier for you." Dr. Light smiled at the young man. Wily also nodded taking a hold of Siren's hand. She looked up at him and moved closer to lean against his arm.  
  
"Well I guess I got my answer. Ok Siren if you don't know what something means you can ask me ok." Mat pulled out some papers and handed them to Dr. Wily. Dr. Light stood up and went over to read some of the documents himself.  
  
After a half an hour of signing, reading and asking the papers were all filled out. The trio waved to Mat as he left and entered the entertainment area.  
  
"Does this mean you're my new daddy and get to stay with me?" Siren asked when they sat down to watch some show. Dr. Light smiled at the two.  
  
"Well I believe she's right Wily…unless you refuse the offer given to you."  
  
"Have you lost you sense Light." Wily glared at the two his voice flat. Siren lowered her gaze, not wanting to look at them right now.  
  
"I would be a lousy father to abandon my new daughter at her time of need. Right Siren?"  
  
Siren looked down, smiling and nodded. The three continued to watch their show until close to midnight. Switching the TV off, Dr. Light retired to his room yawning a good night. Wily tucked Siren into her room, Batty hanging by her lamp. With that done, Wily entered his own room but stopped to stare at the door next to his. It was the room Su-lea would use when their research involved extended time.  
  
"Su-lea." With guilt on his mind Wily dragged his feet into his own room. Red eyes gleamed in the night as the figure walked through the door. Siren stepped out of the shadows, walking silently to Wily's door. Looking back at her mother's then at Wily's she left the man to his dreams. Walking through the house at this time of night there was a chance to sneak a peek at the doctor's latest process on the proto-type. Walking into the workshop, a lone fluorescent bulb shining a minimum of light. On the table a white sheet was covering the shape of a human, the proto-type. Climbing up the table Siren pulled the sheet back to take a look at the recent development. The proto-type's upper body was complete, his face round and child-like, his hair deep black/brown. Taking in his views with a critical eye, Siren lifted her hands up to his face. The skin was smooth and lifelike, all except for that fact it was cold. It felt just like her mother's had when she was killed. Running her hands to his eyes, Siren took a peek at them and blinked.  
  
"Sleep well Blues-kun. I'll see you when you wake up." Covering him up again, Siren made her way back to bed.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
"My words, this house is gigantic a mansion I would say. How did your family ever afford such a home Siren?" Dr. Light was amazed at the size of the entrance alone. Siren was at the base of the stairs looking up at them like an enemy. Hearing her name being called she turned to Dr. Light.  
  
Frowning she concentrated on what was told to her about the house.  
  
"It belonged to my great grandma. It's inherited to every female member of the family unless stated otherwise. I like big places, more fun places to explore and more things to do…more places to hide from the bad people." She whispered that last part hoping no one heard. Wily turned to look at her from a picture of Su-lea that was on the wall.  
  
"Don't worry Siren, no bad people will ever bother you again. Now then, how about showing Dr. Light and myself your room?" Nodding Siren led them up the stairs toward her room. On the way she pointed out some other rooms: the bathroom, her parents room, storage and entertainment. Stopping at a narrow pale blue door, she pulled out a section of the wall. In a small box lay what looked like a credit card.  
  
"A key pass." Sliding it in the slot she punched a few numbers and the door hissed open. Stairs arched upward bathing the area in darkness, a stale taste in the air whenever breathed in. Approaching the top of the stairs, Wily and Light had to be careful not to bump their heads on the low ceiling. At last reaching the top, the two waited until Siren punched in another code to open the door.  
  
"Why are there so many doors Siren?" Dr. Light asked wiping at the cobwebs on his beard.  
  
"From the war, so the soldiers wouldn't be able to get in so fast and let the people have time to be able to escape or prepare to fight." Pushing the door open Siren ran inside disappearing into the darkness leaving the two standing alone. A soft click and light emitted from light posts in three corners of the room save for the far left showing the shamrock colored walls. To their immediate right were three bookshelves filled to the brim and to the wall next to it a small window, allowing the viewer to gaze into lush gardens hidden behind the house. Most of the floor was wood save for the center of the room, which had a 4x4 rug of cardinal red. There were no toys or poster that one would see in a normal child's room. Instead there was a computer on their immediate left. A CD player next to it with stacks of CDs all organized, and to the far dark side of the room the two could see a plain futon. Beside it was a nightstand made of deep mahogany: on top of it were a crystal star candleholder, an oil burner and a twisted metal picture frame. Siren was sitting on her bed, the covers a jade green.  
  
"This is your room?" Dr. Light walked around the room taking what he could in.  
  
"It's not much but I was always able to practice my music here without being a bother." Siren took out some paper from the nightstand and walked over to the CD player.  
  
Wily was looking over the gardens when he turned to gaze at the bookshelves. Curious he pulled out an aging book, the binding was falling apart, the rim of the book was tattered and ripped and the title was barely eligible. Opening it Wily's brows drew together in perplexity. Flipping page after page was information of mythological creatures. From the Abominable Snowman to dragons Wily would have thrown the book away in disgust if not for one page book marked. A red ribbon was on the page about Sirens. Wily read about the beautiful creatures, how there songs lured people to their demise from starvation of wanting nothing more to listen to their engaging lullaby. On the side of the page a small passage was written:  
  
To my dear Siren, may your music bring forth happiness to you and the ones you love. I will always cherish the memories of our time together when recording the melodies of our hearts. Love always,  
  
Your mother…Su-lea Omega.  
  
P.S. never stray from the path you choose in life for it will lead to disaster.  
  
Closing the book, Wily stared at it, thoughts in a jumble.  
  
"Siren."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What kind of music did you and your mother sing?" he asked turning to them. Curious, Dr. Light glanced at Siren to see what she would do. Skimming through the stack of CD's she picked out one placing it in the CD player.  
  
  
  
(April roses, tiny sparrows  
  
Comets bright and new  
  
All belong together  
  
With the mystery that is you  
  
When I see your little face  
  
I hear a song from long ago  
  
I think you know  
  
The many secrets I've forgotten  
  
Generations through the ages  
  
Joined as one somehow  
  
Leading to the miracle  
  
That I am holding now  
  
From the sky and from the sea  
  
Upon a breeze you came to me  
  
You seem to see  
  
A greater universe than I do  
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
  
Dream of somewhere far away  
  
Do you remember still?  
  
How I hope you always will  
  
Keep the memory of the day  
  
The world was born  
  
When you wake up I'll be waiting  
  
Eager for your smile  
  
You've had quite a journey darling  
  
You should rest a while  
  
When you cry we still rejoice  
  
To hear your voice - oh yes, it's true  
  
My sweet Washu  
  
Please understand how much we love you  
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
  
Later on perhaps you'll tell  
  
The wondrous things you've seen  
  
More miraculous than dreams  
  
Tell me all about the day  
  
The world was born  
  
[ Instrumental]  
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
  
Dream of somewhere far away  
  
Do you remember still?  
  
How I hope you always will  
  
Keep the memory of the day  
  
The world was born)  
  
(Washu's lullaby English version Tenchi Muyo)  
  
As the song came to an end Siren hit the pause button and turned to Wily.  
  
"Mom would always sing that song to me when I was sick or something was wrong. We did a lot of other stuff too, mines not as good as mom's."  
  
"Now Siren, what would your mother say if she knew you said that sort of thing about your self. I'm sure she would be quite upset." Dr. Light wiped away the tear that streamed down the little girls face.  
  
Joining the two, Wily showed them the page he found in the book. Siren mouthed the words as she traced them with a shaky finger. Sighing she closed it hugging it to her chest.  
  
"Would you like to hear some of the other songs we sang?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Things were looking better in the time Wily spent with Siren. Dr. Light and Dr. Wily would alternate between houses most of the time choosing the Omega household to work in because of the space it provided. Siren would most of the time be attending the gardens in the back while the two worked on perfecting Blues. On taking a break, Dr Light was in the kitchen preparing lunch as Wily searched for Siren. Exited the back porch Batty greeted the doctor perching upside down on his shoulder.  
  
"Siren's in the gardens. She's been taking care of those plants. A lot of them are dead, but she's trying to bring them back." Batty reported to him.  
  
The gardens were inside of a dome greenhouse built some time ago, vines crawling up the sides of the building. Its height reached half the house and was at least an acre wide. Gazing at the shear height of the thing, Wily wondered what his daughter could be doing in there. Shaking his head and smiling he entered the greenhouse. Wily wasn't prepared for the sudden change in temperature. Outside, although spring, was still chilly, but inside here it was at least 60 even 70 degrees. All around him he could see strange and exotic plants, some withered and dying other's flourishing. Some plants he could identify as being native to Japan and many he recognized as Lily's, sorts of species of the one plant blooming in different areas while others were new to him.  
  
Freezing, Wily turned to his left, startled. Cupping his hand on his ear he strained to hear what had startled him. A soft voice was singing, muffled by the numerous plants. Following the tune through the vines and bushes Wily could make out the words of the one singing.  
  
Deep in my soul  
  
Love so strong  
  
It takes control  
  
Now we both know  
  
The secrets bared  
  
The feelings show  
  
Driven far apart  
  
I make a wish  
  
On a shooting star  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
Even though you're gone  
  
Love will still live on  
  
The feeling is so strong  
  
My only love  
  
My only love  
  
(Sirens hum the musical part while watering the flowers.)  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
You've reached the deepest part  
  
Of the secret in my heart  
  
I've known it form the start  
  
My only love  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
You've reached the deepest part  
  
Of the secret in my heart  
  
I've known it from the start  
  
My only love  
  
My only love  
  
(Sailor Moon Series 1 I believe)  
  
Siren was startled out of her fantasy as the sound of clapping accompanied the end of her song. Relaxing she smiled as she saw that it was only her father and Batty.  
  
'Father…I thought I would never use that name again.' Shaking her head she placed the watering can down and without stepping on any of the plants stood in front of the new comers.  
  
"How long were you listening?" she pouted at the thought of having her privacy interrupted, arms crossing.  
  
Wily just had to smile at the picture Siren produced. 'She tries to act so grown up, even though she is young. I don't want that to happen. She's had so much taken away form her.'  
  
"I was concerned. Lunch is almost ready and I was looking for you. As for how long I was listening my dear…long enough to hear such talent from one so young. You have a very wonderful gift Siren, I hope to hear more of it in the years we spend together as a family."  
  
'Family.' Closing the space between them, Siren jumped up and latched onto her father's waist, never wanting to let go. Almost falling over from the impact of the force, Wily steadied himself hugging her back.  
  
"I wrote that song for you an mama…when she was still alive. Just in case…" Siren choked on the last words, trying hard not to let the memories bombard her. Burying her face in Wily's jacket she felt his hand pet the back of her head, brushing out her hair.  
  
"I know and I thank you for always thinking of us Siren, but I wish for once you would care for yourself. I promise you I'm not going anywhere. So you don't have to worry little one. I'll be here for you." Pulling back he lifted Siren's chin so he could look into her eyes. So many unshed tears lurking in those ruby eyes, so much pain for one so caring.  
  
"Now then, why don't we go inside and have some lunch. I'm sure Light has finished and if we don't hurry it'll be gone before we got there." Siren smiled at his try at humor wiping at her eyes.  
  
"Humph, don't believe me do you. Well just you wait and see." Wily turned and followed the same way he came in.  
  
"Could we eat in here? It's nice and warm in the gardens, and you two could use a break. Please tousan."  
  
Wily practically froze at hearing that word. Never in his life did he consider its effect on him. Looking back at Siren he saw the petit girl fussing over some ivy not looking at him.  
  
"Aa, that sounds good. I'll return shortly with Dr. Light."  
  
Meeting his gaze Siren nodded and took off to finish her watering.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siren was gazing at the now finished prototype. Blues was wearing gray and red armor, his dark brown hair combed but still refusing to be tamed as it spiked a bit in the front. Siren liked playing with his hair, the feeling of it making her forget that he wasn't human. It looked liked he was asleep, nothing more. Siren couldn't wait for morning. That was when Blues would wake up and complete their family.  
  
Still she was troubled with his eyes. They were a hazelnut tending to be more brown but still very lovely when gazing at them. Blues was a least a foot or so taller then her, but she was still older.  
  
'Little brother.' That nagging feeling never left her, and so before she left, opened his eyes to gaze at them but not even that seemed to help her tonight.  
  
'Goodnight little brother. I'll see you tomorrow.' Giving him a peek on the cheek, Siren ran to her room in Dr. Light's house.  
  
  
  
Next morning…  
  
Siren stared at the chaos in the lab room with a heavy heart. In the other room she could hear her father and Dr. Light arguing. One the lab table, Blues lay motionless not at all like before. When he first was activated, everything seemed to be ok. He jumped off the table and looked around the room. That's when things got hectic. He smashed through the wall and ripped the lab apart, tossing and tearing everything in sight. Wily had grabbed Siren and placed her outside the room when things got really bad. She had tried to open the door but found it locked so instead she pressed her ear to the door. Worry gripped at her heart when silence was all she could hear. Leaning too far in the door, when it was opened Siren tumbled inside. Wiping the dust out of her eyes, she was face to face with her father. Wily seemed upset, his clutched fist almost ripping his lab coat.  
  
"I understand perfectly Dr. Light. I shall see you in the morning." Picking up Siren and dusting her off Wily walked out of the room. Following his retreating form Siren's face was a complete mask of confusion.  
  
"I believe the problem with Blues was his programming…" Dr. Light stood over Blues body.  
  
  
  
"But mom was the one that made the program for Blues-kun." Siren blurted out.  
  
"Yes I'm aware of that, but Dr. Wily tried working on the program when…"  
  
"When mom died. What went wrong?" Siren looked at Blues slumped form on the lab bench.  
  
"I'm still not quite sure, I think your mother has left us with an unfinished puzzle. I hope Wily doesn't take it the wrong way Siren. He seemed upset."  
  
"Maybe insulted." Siren never left her sight off of Blues. Dr. Light looked over to where she was staring.  
  
"I never meant it in that way Siren. Your mother…"  
  
"It's ok Dr. Light. Nobody's perfect, no one can be, not even robots. I'll stay here and clean up, k." and with that Siren started tiding up the place.  
  
That was well over an hour ago. Siren had dragged Blues onto the lab's table, which nearly took half an hour.  
  
'You need to go on a diet Blues-kun.' Siren then turned her attention to the mess in the lab. It was late when Siren heard the door open. She was in the closet ready to mop when she saw a silhouette closing the door, locking it and move towards Blues. Siren cursed the poor lighting in the closet. Cracking the door inch by inch she didn't realize what was on the floor. Taking a step closer out the closet Siren heard the crunch of glass under the sole of her foot. Looking down at her shoe she saw the remains of an optic lens.  
  
'Who's there." The figure shielded the table trying to block any view.  
  
"Tousan?" Siren fully stepped out of the closet running to him. "Why are you sneaking around?"  
  
Wily turned his back to the girl not wanting her to see the betrayal. Another broken promise, another lie.  
  
'Forgive me Su-lea.'  
  
"I'm taking Blues Siren. Humanity's time for change has come. The will regret ever mocking our research, wanting it nothing more then to become lazy themselves. Fools all of them, saying my work is inaccurate. What do they know?" Wily was about to pick up Blues when Siren touched his hand.  
  
"I want to go with you." Looking into those ruby eyes Wily saw the seriousness in them. Her small pale hand gripping his as tightly as it could.  
  
"No Siren. I want you to stay with Dr. Light. He would be a better father then me, you would be in danger." Trying to shake off her hand she only brought her other one to latch onto his arm.  
  
"I don't want to stay with Dr. Light. I like him but he's not the one I want to stay with. I wanna stay with my tousan, I WANT to be with you."  
  
Both ducked as they heard someone trying to open the door. Wily grabbed Siren and placed her in the closet. About to protest Wily cupped her mouth shut.  
  
"I promise to come back for you, both I and Blues will return. Just for now Siren please stay with Dr. Light. Can you promise me that?" Wily placed his hands over her small ones bringing them close to his heart.  
  
"Hai, I promise. But if you're lying to me…" Siren warned him.  
  
" I promise also." Closing the closet door a bit Wily moved to pick up Blues just as Dr. Light entered the room.  
  
"Dr. Wily, what is going on here?"  
  
From the closet, Siren could hear the argument the two shot back and forth at each other. Siren cupped her hands over her ears not wanting to hear it. She heard shouting, slamming something falling. Stepping out of the closet, Siren saw Dr. Light rushing for the door.  
  
"Dr. Light?" Startled from the soft voice, he turned around to look at who called his name.  
  
"Siren! Thank goodness you're alright. I don't know what's gotten into Wily, but I'm afraid he took Blues with him. I'm sorry Siren." Dr. Light took her into his arms hugging her.  
  
"It's alright, I'm sure he has his reasons. He'll be back. You'll see." Siren's gaze lingered out the door. *I know he will. *  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siren sighed from her perch on top of the Light household. Dr. Light was extremely busy with his newest proto-types. Siren pouted, staring at the endless blue sky, not one cloud in sight. Dusting her self off, Siren made her way toward the tree she climbed up in the first place. Taking one last fleeting look at the sky, she miserably made her way to the lab.  
  
Once in the lab Siren was deep in thought, not noticing the two new occupants standing next to Dr. Light.  
  
"Ah Siren, I was wondering where you vanished to. I have a special surprise for you. Meet Rock and Roll, the newest addition to the family."  
  
Siren rubbed her eyes not believing what she saw. "Blues-kun?" The new prototype was giving her an odd look. True he looked almost like Blues but his hair was browner, and eyes were a sapphire blue. He was at lease a few inches shorter than Blues and his face shined with light. He was wearing a white t-shirt with red trimming at the neck and sleeves and denim jeans. The girl beside him had a long blonde ponytail reaching down her back, a red dress trimmed with white and two very large green jewel buttons over her chest area. She smiled cheerful at Siren, the both of them walking up to her.  
  
"Go…gomen. I thought you were someone else. It's nice to meet you Rock. A pleasure Roll." Siren bowed to the two, their faces shocked at the respect she showed them. Looking over to Dr. Light, he just smiled and shrugged.  
  
'Um it's nice to meet you too Siren-chan. But you don't have to be so formal around us. We're family now." Rock placed an arm around her giving her an awkward hug. Trying not to tense, Siren relaxed and hugged Rock back. Motioning for Roll to join them, they then glared at Light as if saying 'well, what the hell are you waiting for?' Joining in the group hug it was a moment before the let each other go. Dr. Light showed Siren all the other robots he had creative, each having a purpose.  
  
"So they're gonna help people in work and other stuff that we can't do." Siren asked looking at a robot with orange and white armor, a pair of scissors on top of his head. That one had Siren nearly laughing. As the days died out, Siren was constantly seen with either Rock or Roll. She would teach Rock all about simple things, the same things she was taught by her mother. With Roll they would listen to music and sing, it was almost like having her mother back. Siren froze on the spot, not having thought of her other for nearly a month now. There was a sudden pain in her heart, as if someone had stabbed her with a jagged piece of glass. Roll stopped when she noticed Siren wasn't dancing anymore.  
  
"Siren-chan?" Roll walked in front of the girl. She was shocked to see her crying her eyes empty of life. "Siren-chan, are you ok? Please say something."  
  
"Roll?" a timid voice called out behind them.  
  
"Rock! It's Siren something is wrong. Go get Dr. Light please." Rock nodded and went to retrieve their father. Roll went back to try and help Siren in any way she could. It wasn't long before more footsteps entered her room.  
  
"Roll what's wrong? What happened?" Dr. Light stood by their side, checking Siren over to see if she was hurt.  
  
"I don't know? We're dancing and then she froze and started to cry." Roll was panicking; she had no idea what was wrong.  
  
"He didn't come." The other's jumped at the soft voice. Dr. Light lifted Siren's chin, seeing the tears ready to spill forth once more.  
  
"Who didn't come Siren?"  
  
"Tousan…he said he and Blues would come and bring me home. I wanted to go with them. I wanted to have a family, but he never came. The song… I." Before she could finish the tears broke loose and Siren clung to Dr. Light. Confused he asked for the song to be played once more. Pain and understanding finally hit him like a freight train.  
  
'From pigtails to perfume  
  
I'm growing up so soon  
  
Going to parties  
  
I love having my own room  
  
Don't spend as much time at home now  
  
So much to do  
  
But I know it's true…  
  
I'll always be Daddy's girl  
  
I'll tend the great big world  
  
He's taught me what's right from wrong  
  
I feel so strong  
  
I'll always be Daddy's girl  
  
I fill up my diary with all my dreams and hopes  
  
The future keeps changing  
  
Like a rainbow kaleidoscope  
  
A special boy waits just for me, but  
  
Even though he's so nice  
  
I know…inside  
  
I'll always be Daddy's girl  
  
I'll tend the great big world  
  
He's taught me to believe in me  
  
And I'll succeed  
  
I'll always be Daddy's girl  
  
Soon I'm going to be on my own  
  
I feel ten feet tall  
  
I'm not that little girl any more  
  
I can do it all  
  
I'll always be Daddy's girl  
  
I'll tend the great big world  
  
He's taught me what's right from wrong  
  
I feel so strong  
  
I'll always be daddy's girl  
  
The greatest gift in the world  
  
Is being Daddy's girl  
  
He's giving me the perfect start  
  
Right from the heart  
  
I'll always be Daddy's girl…  
  
I'll always be Daddy's girl…  
  
I'll always be Daddy's girl…  
  
Daddy's girl.'  
  
(I think this is from Sailor Moon, but I'm not sure)  
  
Unknown to the group, near by the opened window. Two glowing eyes watched and recorded the whole scene. Back to where the information was being sent, a large screen showed two silhouette figures watching. The one with wild hair watched in silence his face hiding in his hands trembling every now and then. Light reflected off the visor the second figure had.  
  
"So, this is she? The one that named me?" Steeping closer with an outstretched hand, the figure placed it on the picture of the crying girl.  
  
"Yes Protoman. That is Siren. The other's are also your new younger sibling that Dr. Light created but they too were named by her in a sense." Standing, Dr. Wily shut the screen off and with a low hum the lights flashed on one at a time. Turning to the newly created Blues, the two set out to finally retrieve what they thought was lost to them.  
  
*Siren, can you forgive me for leaving you for so long. I had to be sure…that I was really the father you wanted. Will you change your mind after you know what I plan to do? Will you loathe me for eternity when you know the truth of what I have planned all this time? * Shaking his head Wily missed the glance Protoman gave him.  
  
*Crazy old coot. * The two walked on in silence until they reached a padded door. Punching in some numbers, the twin doors slowly hissed opened. Light gleamed on the surface of a skull shape craft. As the two approached, the mouth of the craft opened allowing them to enter. In a few moments the craft rumbled with life, a part of the ceiling opening as it shot off into the open sky heading for the city.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Siren gazed outside her bedroom window. After her little breakdown that afternoon she had fallen asleep in Rocks arms as he tried to sooth her nerves. Blushing she lowered her face in her arms, watching as the stars twinkled in the night sky.  
  
* I shouldn't have been surprised he didn't come for me. Look how easily I cry. I'm such a baby, can't even take care of myself, always in the way. For once why can't anything go right? All I ever wanted was a family, a father that could be proud of me. Someone who could teach me things like mom use to. Was I being selfish to ask for that? Was it too much to hope for? It's stupid. That's all; I'm stupid for thinking things will change. Maybe I can be happy with Dr. Light. Now I have a brother and a sister. It's a family, that's all that matters. *  
  
  
  
But deep down Siren knew she was lying to herself. It was Wily she wanted back. It was hard to explain but she wanted him back. He was the one that beside her mother that treated her like another human being. Dr. Light felt more like a friend then a father figure, someone she could talk to, like the time the two tried to set Wily and her mother up on a date. Siren smiled at the memories of the past, the best time of her life.  
  
A blinking light in the night sky caught her attention. It seemed as if it were coming closer towards the house. Blinking in surprise, Siren watched as a strange shape landed in the forest next to the house. Out of the shadows two figures made their way towards the side entrance. Nervous and a bit scared, Siren climbed off the windowsill and made a dash for the door. Creeping along the hallways Siren cursed for the second time, nearly tripping on her pajama pants. She tried to roll them up but every time she moved they unraveled and she was stepping on them once again. Trying not to wake up Rock or Roll, Siren had to get down on all fours and crawl by the rooms. The floor would always creek when someone stepped in the center of it so Siren crawled next to the wall flattening herself against it. As she reached the kitchen, Siren could hear the sound of something scraping inside the lab. Making her way down the hallway, Siren's mind started to imagine what could be in the lab. Pictures of burglars sprang to her mind but she new Dr. Light's security system was the best and no common thief could get in. Still much bothered her as she reached the lab door.  
  
As she was about to reach for the keypad to punch in the code, the door was being opened. Frightened, she turned and ran. She was about to turn down the hall where her room lay; a hand grabbed her around the waist while another hand covered her mouth. Siren tried to kick and bite the hand but nearly broke her tooth instead. She felt it when she was dragged backwards into the kitchen and down the hall.  
  
"Keep quiet. You want to wake everyone up?" the voice hissed in her ear. Still trying to struggle out of the grip, Siren thought of one last idea. Siren closed her eyes, knowing if things went wrong that the turn out would be painful. Just as the stranger was about to take a step with his right foot, Siren hooked her right foot around his ankle, tripping them in the progress. Bracing herself for the fall she felt a heavy weight settling on her leg and pain seared up. Grabbing fists full of carpet, Siren dragged herself away from the stranger. She was about to duck inside the nearest door when the lab door opened revealing the second figure.  
  
"Tousan?" Siren stared at Wily like a ghost popping out of a wall. She looked him over seeing that nothing had changed except his hair was now gray. Their eyes met and locked onto each. Their reunion was cut short by moaning from behind them. Looking back Siren saw a red and gray armored robot pulling himself up from the floor. His visor gleamed when the moonlight hit it from the kitchen window.  
  
"Geez, thanks for the trip sis. I was only trying to say hi." The robot replied rubbing his head.  
  
"Bl…Blues?" Siren gasped looking over him. The only difference she could see was he now wore a helmet over his head and a yellow scarf around his neck. Trying to stand, Siren was ready to walk when she fell, clasping her hands on her mouth to stifle a cry of pain. Wily was by her side, checking her over.  
  
"What's wrong Siren? What did you do Protoman?" Wily whispered furiously to the bot while looking at Siren's swollen ankle.  
  
"Hey wait a second. I was only trying…" Blues tried to explain but was cut off by Siren.  
  
"It wasn't Blues fault dad. I...well…I though you two were burglars and I when the door opened I got scared and ran. I didn't recognize Blues in the dark. It was my fault we both got hurt." Siren smiled up to them.  
  
"Very well Siren I'll let it go this time. Now lets hurry before anyone finds us here." Holding her in his arms they entered the lab and locked the door. Wily placed Siren on the table and pat her on the head. Then he examined the robots that stood in front of him.  
  
"Dr. Light made them so they will be able to help people when they wake up." Siren told him when he walked around Guts Man.  
  
"Hmph, indeed." Taking out an omni-tool Wily set to work. Siren looked on puzzled as her father did something to the robots. She noticed that Protoman had walked up to her examining her. Siren looked at him for a second before lowering her head.  
  
"What, something wrong?" he asked sitting beside her.  
  
"Aren't you mad at me?" she whispered.  
  
"Mad? Eh, not really I mean it's not like you knew we were coming to get you. So there's nothing to be mad at. And beside," Blues lowered his head to whisper in her ear, "That was some trick back there. Nice job sis." Protoman smiled and pulled up his visor. Siren's eyes widen as she gazed into his eyes. They weren't focused right. For some reason Siren felt as if her heart would burst.  
  
"Bl... Blues, your eyes." She reached for him, touching his cheeks with her cold hands.  
  
"Ah, no biggy. I mean it was hell trying to hide it from your old man but I trained hard and now I'm the best there is. So don't worry about it. Besides, I programmed a chip in my visor to help me see better." Pulling down his visor, Protoman turned to see Wily finishing with the other robots.  
  
"There all finished. Now my quest for world domination can begin." Wily smiled as the robots activated for the first time. Siren looked on with confusion in her eyes. She looked up to Protoman to see if he would say anything, but his gaze was on Wily, face grim.  
  
"Yes Siren, world domination. Now do you understand what I plan to do? The world needs a new ruler…"  
  
"Sheesh, here we go again with the speech. I'm telling you once he gets going there's no stopping him." Protoman crossed his arms looking bored.  
  
About to protest, the door being burst open interrupted Wily. The lights were quickly turned on and in the doorway stood Dr. Light, Rock and Roll all who stared in shock.  
  
"Dr. Wily? What is going on?"  
  
"Mankind's day are growing short, times will change my dear friend and a new area will emerge."  
  
"Not if I can help it." Rock rushed at Wily but was intercepted by Protoman who fired a plasma shot at him. Luckily Rock was able duck in time and the shot hit the wall damaging it. As the two fought a strange sound from above became louder and louder until something crashed into the roof. It was a carrier of some sort in the shape of a skull, a ladder extended from its mouth right behind Wily. The robots used it to climb up and board it. Meanwhile Blues and Rock still faced off circling each other.  
  
"You really should join us brother. It would do you some good. Join us and fight beside us…beside me." Blues blocked a fist to his head and jumped to the side.  
  
"And help you destroy humanity, no thanks bro." Rock lunged at Protoman once more but was slammed onto his back. Protoman aimed his blaster right in front of his little brother's face ready to end his life. Staring hard into his brother's face for a moment Blues thought he wouldn't be able to shot. About to fire his buster arm was yanked back causing him to miss. Looking down to his side Protoman was shocked to see Siren hanging on his arm. She looked at him shaking her head.  
  
"You can't kill him, he's your brother." The sudden distraction gave Rock enough time to slip by and join Dr. Light.  
  
"Siren be careful you don't know what.."  
  
"I know what's going on Dr. Light. They came back for me, and my dad has given a choice to stay with you live a good life or join him." looking at their faces, Siren focused on Rock and Rolls. Such a small amount of time they shared together but a wonderful time nonetheless. Then she turned to Wily, seeing the last of the robots climb up the ladder leading into the skull. Protoman had walked over to Wily, grabbing a hold of the ladder waiting to make their escape. Clasping her hands behind her back Siren limped silently over to Dr. Light. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Wily stiffen his eyes downcast. Squeezing her eyes shut Siren was a mere foot away from Dr. Light and the others. Looking up she smiled sadly at them.  
  
"Thank you for everything and…I'm sorry." Before they had time to react to the news Siren slammed something to the ground. Smoke clouded the space where the three stood; coughing and trying words of caution rang out from it. Siren turned and ran to Wily who stood shock. Forgetting about her ankle, she nearly fell if Protoman hadn't caught her.  
  
"I'll say one thing for you, you sure are a sneaky brat. Come on time to go home." Holding Siren close, he wrapped her arms around his neck and made it back to the ladder. Wily wouldn't stop looking at Siren, his face indecipherable. Siren buried her face in Blues yellow scarf afraid of what would happen next.  
  
"We'll discuss this when we get home." Climbing up the ladder Protoman followed. The smoke bomb Siren had thrown was clearing up, and Rock was shielding Dr. Light and Roll in case of any crossfire. Dr. Light was able to make eye contact with Siren, an understanding showing in them. Smiling Siren closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The soft comfy feeling surrounded her. Siren could feel herself waking up, but tried her hardest to stay asleep. She didn't want the dream to end, knowing she would have to face the world once her eyes opened. Sighing to herself, Siren crawled out of her comforter. Stretching, she hardly paid attention to her surrounding. Scratching her side, Siren grumbled something out and went to put on her slippers. The sudden pinch on her right ankle surprised her.  
  
  
  
"ITAIIII!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
The sound of clanking footsteps filled the hallways along with muddled voices.  
  
"Siren what's wrong?" Wily burst through the door, Protoman right behind him. The two looked down to the floor when a whimper sounded from. Siren was clutching at her bandaged ankle groaning. She started as they burst in her room.  
  
"I…I thought it was a dream." She tried to get up but was stopped by Protoman.  
  
"You nearly gave me a heart attack with that scream. Now you really have to take it easy on your ankle if you want it to heal right." Fixing the bandage Wily took a chance to glance up at her. She was staring at him, whole face shocked. * She really did think this of a dream. * A small body toppling him over onto his back and on the floor interrupted his thoughts. Opening his eyes Wily couldn't help but smile as Siren snuggled against him wrapping her arms as much as she could around his waist.  
  
"It wasn't a dream, I'm home now." Smiling up at him, Wily felt his throat tighten at the shear trust in those eyes.  
  
"This is one of those family bonding moments right. Man I'm going to be sick." The two turned to stare at Protoman who was sitting on Siren' s bed playing with the comforter. Wily could imagine the thoughts churning inside Siren's mind. He felt sorry for Protoman at the moment.  
  
"But Blues-kun, does that mean you don't wanna be my brother any more?" Siren pouted at him faking she was going to cry. "I guess you rally don't want me for a sister since I'm such a bother."  
  
"Huh, of no don't even try, don't cry…ok ok I'm sorry. I really like having you as a sis…emotional blackmailer." Protoman mumbled.  
  
"Ha, victory for me!" Siren strikes a victory pose while still on Wily. Protoman sweat dropped, shaking his head.  
  
"Alright, I believe it's time for us to have some breakfast." Wily propped Siren up and Protoman scooped her up giving her a piggyback ride.  
  
  
  
*This is where I belong. This is my home now. *  
  
  
  
A week had past since Wily abducted Siren. Though he was busy for plans with world conquest, Wily made sure Siren was never alone or bored. Protoman was mostly with her creating make shift weapons. Of course they never told Wily about that. Hiding in the shadows, their next poor target was the un-expecting  
  
Cut Man.  
  
"Ready?" Protoman whispered.  
  
"Aim." Siren lowered the nuzzle.  
  
  
  
"FIRE!" they screamed.  
  
"Wha?" Cut Man's eyes bugged out as a array of tiny marbles pelted him. When the rapid firing ceased, Protoman and Siren were rolling on the floor with laughter. Poor Cut Man was splattered with a rainbow of colors.  
  
"Why you…"  
  
"Hey Cuts, new look for you?" Ice Man called out to his fellow bot. The rest of the robot masters looked on and started to snicker.  
  
"Take a trip to the 70's Cut?" Protoman asked between laughs. Siren smiled shaking her head. Grabbing a towel she chucked it at Cut Man.  
  
"I did warn you, maybe next time you'll think twice about teasing me about my hair."  
  
Grumbling, Cut Man accepted the towel. Siren was about to turn back to Protoman when Cut man grabbed her hugging her.  
  
"ACK! No, ewwwww, now I got paint on me. Omea wo korosu!" Letting go of her Cut Man high tailed it out of there with a homicidal child after him. This caused the others to burst out laughing.  
  
Wily shook his head turning to go back to his lab.  
  
"And I'm suppose to dominate the world with them? Honestly what have I gotten myself into?" Stopping to listen to Cut Man's cry of 'no not that, not pink stuff' Wily couldn't help but laugh. At least things would be interesting.  
  
  
  
AN: No I wasn't on anything when I wrote this. The paintball thingy at the end was an idea I got when cleaning out my brother's closet and finding his old paint ball gun. Ah memories. Well what do you think??? 


	3. A Different Kind of failure

A Different kind Of Failure  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Rpgzone.net or .com  
  
RavenDark: Do I really have to say this?  
  
X: Unless you want parents to come after you with a lawsuit.  
  
RavenDark *mumbles to her self * Fine! I don't own ANYTHING of the Mega Man series. Nothing zilch, zip zero…  
  
Zero: Somebody call?  
  
RavenDark & X look over to him: Just stated that I own nothing of the series. Ok where was I oh yes, this involves Het/homo sexually relationships, including incest and all that stuff people are afraid to shake at with a stick. So if you don't agree with the above wording mentioned then please leave. I will not be held responsible for any damage done. If people can't deal with it then that is your own problem. Don't go blaming us writer's for something that you feel is disgusting and harmful.  
  
Zero: You done ranting yet Dark?  
  
RavenDark: *blushing from embarrassment * Sorry, but for those of you who do not mind this sort of thing please enjoy the fic.  
  
Set after a year of Wily's defeat…  
  
Siren was watching the sunset from atop of Skull Fortress. Her father was busy with a new batch of Robot Masters when Rock defeated the old ones. Reaching in her pocket she pulled out a snowflake made of circuitry, energy flowing through it making it light up. It was a farewell gift from Ice Man before he went to face Rock now called Mega Man.  
  
*I'll always remember you all. Even if the world thought of you as a menace I'll cherish the fun we had. *  
  
"Siren, yo Siren!" Blues voice hollered from the top of the roof. The young bot had been looking for his 'lil sister' for over an hour. Seeing the long mane of frosty hair in the security camera of the roof he cursed under his breath "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is up here? Unless you're planning suicide." Blues sat down beside her, their feet dangling off the side. They stayed like that for a while, neither of them saying a word. It was then that he noticed the snowflake in her hands that he understood why she was here in the first place.  
  
"You miss them huh?" Blues stared out into Skull Island his sensors not helping much with the weather.  
  
Siren looked down at the snowflake in her hands, then to Blues.  
  
"I just don't want the same to happen to you or dad. What's the point of having a family when they just leave you." Taking the necklace her mother had given to her before her death, Siren slipped the snowflake with the crystal and clasped it back on.  
  
"Come on it's getting cold. The last thing we need is you to get sick." Dusting himself off, Blues waited for Siren to follow.  
  
"Blues?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do you think of this?" Siren asked not turning to look at him.  
  
"What's there to think of? At the moment we're trying to take over the world make people think twice before trying to act so big and bad. Show them a thing or two."  
  
"And your brother. What do you think of him?"  
  
Blues stopped at this. A memory flashed through his mind of their first encounter, the feel of his brother's stare on him.  
  
"He's a squirt that's gonna end up getting his blueberry ass kicked. He should have joined us so…"  
  
"He could be with you? Because you couldn't harm him." Siren finished walking up to face him.  
  
"Excuse me?! I could have ended his miserable life if YOU hadn't pushed my arm away." Blues snapped at her. Grunting he sped past her shaking his head at such a ludicrous idea. "Me, not being able to kick his ass, not wanting to hurt him. Yeah right." Blues said in a mocking yet whining voice. "Well you coming in or what?" He asked tapping his foot in annoyance.  
  
Siren smiled and shrugged. Making her way to the opening in the roof she slid down the ladder followed by Blues.  
  
"Ah there you are Protoman, Siren. I've been looking everywhere for you two. The new Robot Masters are complete and will be ready for action soon. All that needs to be done is locate where they will be stationed." Dr. Wily scanned his clipboard full of notes while walking past the two. "Siren I'd like you to see the new robot's I have made. Come along now." Holding out his hand he waited until an icy grip clutched at his. Startled, he pressed his hand against Siren's cheek, which was ice cold. Narrowing his eyes he gave her a crossed look.  
  
"You've been up on the roof again haven't you?" Siren nodded looking him straight in the eyes. Sighing Wily pressed the clipboard to his forehead. "What have I told you Siren? I don't want you up there, it's dangerous, and with the storms coming up it would be easy for you to hurt yourself, slip and fall off even. I thought I made it clear that I wanted you to watch after her Protoman if I was busy with my work." Wily glared at the bot.  
  
"Hey it's not my fault she sneaks out when she gets bored. I try and tell her but she never listens." Protoman leaned against the wall in his bored and nonchalant manner. Siren smiled shaking her head at the two's antics. Grabbing he father's hand she placed it against her cheek and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry dad. But I like it up there. It's nice and quiet and pretty when the sun goes down." Rubbing at a throbbing nerve on the side of his temple Wily turned around walking.  
  
"Well come along you two. I want you to meet the newest addition to our plan of world conquest."  
  
"More like world humiliation." Protoman grunted to himself. Siren smiled and ran after her father and brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Protoman sat and watched as the storm collided with Skull Island. The waves spilled over the smaller islands submerging them for as long as an hour at times. The rhythmic pattern of rain pelting the outer structure of the fortress was relaxing to him. Protoman let his mind wonder back to the conversation that he had with Siren about his brother.  
  
*Yeah like I care what idiot brother of mine does. He gets in the way, risks himself while those cowards do nothing and he could get killed! * Protoman jerked out of his trance as that thought crossed his mind.  
  
*Ok where did that come from? I must be losing it. I mean between Rock and me, there would be no chance he could beat me. I mean what's the point in trying? *  
  
*He fights for a purpose…to protect those who he cares for loves for. *  
  
*Yeah and what about those that he doesn't know? Why risk your neck for a bunch of nobodies? *  
  
*Then what is the purpose in life, if not to live for others? *  
  
*What the fuck is that suppose to mean? *  
  
But his question went unanswered. Lifting up his visor, Protoman rubbed at his tired eyes. About to close the visor back up, Protoman simply let his helmet drop to the tile floor as it rolled down a small flight of stairs leading into the den. Shivers laced through his body as his forehead made contact with the chilly surface of the window.  
  
*How long has it been Rock? Six months since we have seen each other face to face. Even Wily doesn't know I sneak out to see you. Do you know that I watch you when you're out doing whatever it is you're doing? Do you have any idea what you put me through dear Rock? I'm supposed to hate you, loath and despise you, you who are my enemy, you who are a threat. And yet I can only pretend. Someone who hides behind a mask because they fear the truth. Do you know brother of mine, that my dreams are plagued with images of you, of us? At first I thought I was malfunctioning, a simple virus or something. I even had the crazy coot take a look at me. It wasn't till a training simulation when the thought struck me…along with a plasma blast to my right side. I love you…and yet I hate you. I love you my Rock but must hate you for we are enemies. Sigh, what a tangled web we weave Rock. *  
  
"Save journal entry and date." Proto could feel his memory files access and save his current intake. Moving away from the window, Protoman stepped down in search of his helmet. Using his foot he came in contact with it. Kicking it up and placing it back on his head he walked out of the room.  
  
"Now where is that sister of mine? She was probable in her room blasting her music, as always. Swear she's going to lose her hearing at a young age." Shaking his head Protoman smiled making his way to he elevator and pressing the sub-floor button. Wily wanted to make sure nothing ever happened to his daughter and placed her room in the lower levels of the fortress so that she would have time to escape if anything ever went wrong. The stretch of walkway to Siren's room was full of security lasers and traps for any unwelcome guests. The people would have a heart attack if they knew how different Wily acted with Siren.  
  
Protoman's thoughts were interrupted when the earth beneath him began to shake. Kneeling on the floor he waited for the tremors to stop. When all was steady Protoman picked him self up and began to run into Siren's hallway. Tumbling and rolling over the blasts from the laser cannons popping out of the wall Protoman jumped over the spiked pits hidden every ten feet away.  
  
  
  
*There's got to be a better way. *  
  
A cold sweat poured down his neck when he felt it.  
  
"It's going to be bigger, the next one is…"  
  
The ground in front of him surged up in a mountain of dirt and rocks. The ground beneath him began to spilt open ready to swallow him whole. Slamming himself to the side he slide slowly across the damaged area. Straining his senses Protoman dived to avoid being crushed by a falling spike. Dodge and block. Dodge and jump. Roll and pivot. That was the same pattern he used to avoid colliding with anything falling on him. It was quiet impressive especially for a blind person. It was then that the lights began to flicker off and the back up generators kicked in. The pathway was dimly lit but that went unnoticed to Protoman.  
  
*I just hope Siren's ok. *  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Siren's room…  
  
Siren was analyzing the words to the song she was currently listening to her CD player.  
  
You've got to get yourself together  
  
You got stuck in a moment and you can't get out of it.  
  
Oh lord, look at you now  
  
You've got yourself stick in a moment  
  
And if the night runs over  
  
And the day won't last  
  
And if our way should falter  
  
Along the stony pass  
  
And if the night runs over  
  
And the day won't last  
  
And if our way should falter  
  
Along the stony pass  
  
It's just a moment  
  
This time will pass  
  
Sighing to herself, she placed the headset on the nightstand to her left. That was a song her mother loved to listen when she was young. She remembered the first time her mother let her listen to it and fell in love with it instantly. Leaning over the bed, Siren pulled out her sketch flipping to the unfinished picture she started. Reaching for her pencil it fell straight to the floor. Focusing on the nightstand, Siren waited. The sound of furniture shaking alerted her to the cause. Jumping off her bed she made a mad dash for the door and bolted out of the room just as the shelves and everything else not bolted down toppled and crashed, spilling any contains on the floor. Looking at the hallways Siren gasped in shock. There was a jagged crevice along the ground disappearing either way of the hall. A larger wave of tremors rocked the earth under her feet. Parts of the ceiling became loose and started to rain down upon her. Siren tried to dodge the debris and the crevice. It was hard to tell distance in her surroundings. She noticed the lights flickering on and off, barely staying on. Looking back from where she came from Siren noticed that it was known sealed off from the ceiling collapsing. She was too late to turn around when she tripped on a broken laser. Her head connected with a slate of broken plaster, slicing the skin of her right temple. The pain left her momentarily stunned, one eye closed as blood coated it. Lifting a hand wipe at the wetness, she rolled onto her back, wincing as the pebbles beneath her dug into her back. Another rumble rocked the ground like waves crashing at a beach. Siren was tossed into a wall, stumbling next to the crevice, her arm dangling off the side.  
  
*Hurts can't move…scared. Daddy, Blues. * Siren searched the floor for anything to help lift her up. Some loose wires were hanging limply from the ceiling a few sparks flying from its tips. Siren reached for them, trying to grasp the black coating. She was hurt already, getting electrocuted would most likely finish her off. Pulling herself against the wall she waited for the quakes to simmer down before temping to move. A sickening sound from above petrified her with fear. Jerking her head up, her eye widened as the ceiling came crashing down on her.  
  
*…Someone…*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The tremors had stopped minutes ago, but Blues pace had only quickened in his search.  
  
"Siren! Siren, answer me!" Cursing under his breath of the rumble in his way, a simple jump and he was over it. About to sprint away from the pile, his visor picked up a something near the mountain of plaster.  
  
"Shit." Powering up his arm cannon to a low setting, Blues blasted the heavier part of the ruble off. Changing back into his hand, he kneeled on the floor shoving handfuls of plaster, wires and steel off to the side. Tiny dirty fingernails peeked out of the hill of debris, some of them broken and bleeding. Growling deep in his throat, Blues changed his hand once more and this time instead of plasma blasts, his cannon shot out strong gusts of wind. The settled parts blew away revealing the hidden treasure underneath. A small body was curled in a fatal position caked with dirt and blood. Blues at first could only stare at the huddled body of Siren. She was lying on her stomach; her right leg was bent back at an impossible angle and her once frosty hair was now splattered with grays and reds.  
  
"Fuck!" Blues scoped the little girl into his arms, filled with worry. Not wasting any time he teleported out of the shambled hall, straight to Wily's lab.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wily in the meantime was placing an ice pack on his bruised head. The earthquake had caught the fortress by surprise. He was working on plans that Su-lea was unable to finish. They were blueprints of a female robot that was mostly human in outer appearance and far more capable of feelings and free will. Something that could be very dangerous indeed, but also a step further to close the gape between robots and humans. The blueprint was of the plan Su-lea was working on was for Siren in case anything should happen to her daughter. Also in the lab was a lone pod propped in the far corner of the room.  
  
It was now covered in dust with wires hanging around it like a spider's web. Wily had avoided most injuries by ducking underneath the empty space at the computer consul. Now looking around the room, the first thing he did was brush aside the wires hanging in front of the pod. Peering inside he noticed that nothing expect for a small crack on the glass case, was damaged. Just as he was about to return to work, a red beam landing in front of him, Protoman phasing into view.  
  
"Problem Doc, it's Siren she got crushed when the quake hit." Wily's face went from its normal color to ash white. Accepting the motionless form from Protoman Wily stared into the soiled face. Blood caked half of Siren's face, a deep gash on the top of her forehead the cause. Placing her on the lab Wily checked her over, Protoman watching.  
  
"Large gash on right temple, fingers on left hand bent three broken, three broken ribs, right hip broken, no punctured lung, thank goodness." Wily took in the damage with dread displaying on his face. A wet cloth landed on his hand as a different set of hands worked at getting the grim off Siren's skin. Wily looked to see Protoman wash the dirt off dipping the cloth in a basin of soapy water. In silence the two set to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wily watched the rise and fall of the oxygen levels that Siren was taking into her small body. Sitting at the abandoned chair left by Protoman, Wily let his weary self rest, never letting his eyes wander from the figure on the bed. Siren was nearly wrapped in bandages, half her body in a cast. The gash on her head refused to stop bleeding, the bandages were drenched in the precious fluid having to be changed constantly. What frightened him more was the fact it had been two days since the quake (the city had also sustained heavy damage) and Siren had not once opened her eyes. She was alive, but in a comatose state.  
  
Next to Siren on a different bed was the project that Wily was currently working on. Once he and Protoman had Siren stabilized, he opened the files on a disk Su-lea had left for him incase anything happened along with some other objects.  
  
Short flashback…  
  
"Albert, if you're watching this clip then something grave must have happened to Siren. If her condition is life threatening, in these files you will find instructions to the project in the pod. Before anything is done make sure that nothings has happened to the crystal Siren has. It is important to saving her life. Till we meet again in the after life my love, Siren dear take care,  
  
Su-lea Wily Omega.  
  
End flashback  
  
Wily was deep in thought that he missed the first sign that another person was watching him. The rough texture of torn skin alerted him out of his memories. Siren was watching him through one eye, the oxygen mask muffling her words.  
  
"Shh, shh. Do not speak, save your strength. You certainly have been through quite a bit my dear." Wily saw the fear in her eye and leaned up to place a kiss on her forehead careful of the gash. "Protoman and I are fine save for some bruises. The rest of the robots are also doing well. At the moment they are busy rebuilding the fortress." Wily watched the eye blink up at him and finally close. Siren's breathing steadied and soon she was fast asleep.  
  
Wily sighed, rubbing at his tired eyes. He watched Siren sleep for a while longer before getting up and crossed to the other bed. Lifting up the blanket, Wily watched the motionless body. His sight switched from Siren to the body on the bed. The lab door opened and Protoman stepped in carrying a tray of food. Wily covered the body back up making sure that Protoman couldn't see it.  
  
Protoman watched through his visor as Wily covered something over on the other bed. His sensors alerted him that the doctor was heading his way.  
  
"She wake up yet?" he asked placing the food down on the bed next to Siren. Not even caring he petting the girls hair back and tucking it in place around the bandages.  
  
"Only for a short time. Then she went to back to sleep." Wily watched as Protoman fused over Siren, his behavior catching him completely off guard.  
  
* Very strange. Protoman has never acted this way before. He can't stand people, let alone myself. Well that I can understand. At least someone will be able to watch over her if anything should happen. *  
  
"Come along Protoman. We should leave her to rest." Wily was starting for the door when he noticed that the bot was not following him.  
  
"I'm going to stay here. If she wakes up she's going to have to eat something." Protoman stated from his seat by the bed.  
  
"Very well then. But if her condition should change inform me immediately." Stepping through the open door, Protoman waited until the footsteps faded down the fall to act. Walking to the other bed, he lifted the covers to peer what was hidden beneath.  
  
*What the fuck is this! What the hell has he got planned now? * Wrenching the covers back on the bed, he stormed out to find the crazy doctor. It didn't take him long to find the old man in the study watching a vid file. About to grab the old man's attention, he stopped when he saw Wily's face reflected off the monitor. He could see the pain etched into the skin, the bags under bloodshot eyes and most of all the tears trailing down his face. The screen was producing an image of a middle-aged woman. She had blond hair reaching her neck midway, baby blue eyes full of happiness.  
  
"Come on Siren the camera's almost ready." Protoman watched as the screen wobbled a bit and straightened out a few seconds later. On the screen he could see the woman standing between Dr. Light, who was standing to her left and Wily who was had his hand wrapped around her shoulder.  
  
"I'm here." Protoman gasped as he watched Siren run right into the woman's arms. The two smiled and giggled before standing straight.  
  
"Ok just a few seconds, smile everyone. You too Albert." The woman leaned her head on Wily's shoulder one hand entwined with his the other resting on Siren's left shoulder. Siren was leaning into the woman one hand grasped Dr. Light's as his other hand went around to place on Wily's back. A flash lit up the screen and the four were frozen forever as the time on the counter ended.  
  
Wily placed his hand on the woman's face, caressing the cool material. His fist slammed into the consol, the noise echoing in the room.  
  
"Su-lea." Wily's voice choked on the name. He shut the screen off and pushed himself up on his feet. Protoman watched as the scientist stumbled across the room and out the door. Stepping out of his hiding spot, he sat at the vacant spot at the consol. Patching into the main database, he brought up the vid file once more and replayed it.  
  
"Su-lea Omega…Siren's mom." As the screen once more powered down, Protoman was left in the darkness left to ponder.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wily watched as the small child slept, for once since the accident occurred, peacefully. Protoman was watching this from the doorway, leaning against the cold metal. A exhale of breath, eyes scrunching tightly and blinking open. Siren slowly moved her head to the side and smiled at the people there.  
  
"Hi." Her scratchy voice sounded worse then before.  
  
"How are you feeling Siren?" Wily brushed back some clump strands of hair away from his daughter's face.  
  
"Tired yawn real tired, but how come? How long?" Siren eyes squeezed shut feeling a constricting force in her chest. She could hear Wily's voice saying something but couldn't grasp at the words. She could hear the blood rushing to her ears drowning out anything else. A quick flash of pain and everything went black.  
  
"Siren!" Wily was frantic when the heart monitor went flat. Protoman cursed reaching for the side of the bed. His scanner's showed the body temperature decreasing from the body on the bed. He moved out of the way as Wily tried to revive Siren. Once. Twice. The monitor showed a flat line in each try. Walking over to the other bed, Protoman moved it closer to Siren's.  
  
"I think it's time we try this." Pulling back the covers, he revealed the body. Wily looked down at the still body and back at Protoman. Wasting no time the two set to work on the connections. Wily fingered the crystal necklace around Siren's neck. Easing it off, he placed it on the motionless body occupying the other bed. A metal headband was placed on Siren's forehead, a wire connecting it to the other body.  
  
"Everything's set Doc." Protoman moved aside to let him sit at the controls. Wily watched as the screen started up, neon green letters flashing.  
  
Password: *****  
  
Password confirmed…beginning transfer…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first thing that was noticed was the soreness. Every inch of muscle and joint felt like it hadn't been moved in years. A blinding white light sent the person reeling back; never knowing it would hurt so much to open one's eyes.  
  
"Where…cough…where am I?" The person lowered their feet onto the steel floor. Shiver's laced their body, a heavy weight settling on them. At first it was difficult t move, the weight was unaccustomed to them. About to fall, a hand shot out to grasp the table and steady them. Taking small steps, a mirror reflected the body of a teenage girl, long frosty hair reaching mid-thigh, and red eyes stared back at her.  
  
Siren gasped at her own reflection, not sure at what she was seeing. Her hands were shaking as she reached up and touched the surface of the glass. Her imagine in the mirror followed the same actions. Cringing in fright she turned to run when she saw it. Or she saw herself, her own small body lying on a bed. Reaching for it she placed her hand on her younger self's cheek. The skin under her touch was cold as ice. She reached for the small wrist and knowing what she would find…no pulse.  
  
"No pulse…No pulse…gods…"dropping the limp hand it landed with a dull thump. Siren stepped back and ran out of the room. Tears streamed down her cheeks, clouding her vision. Not even bothering to clear them she ran far away from the room, trying to escape what she saw.  
  
"Siren?!' Siren stopped at hearing the familiar voice.  
  
Wily was shocked to see her there, tears running down her flushed face. Her face held a tinge of red in the cheeks and her breathing came out in short gasps.  
  
"What…I don't…what am I?" Siren asked dropping to the floor, sobbing in her hands. Wily rushed over to here, letting her lean on his shoulder.  
  
"Shh, shh, it's alright Siren. What is the last thing you remember?" Wily asked drying her eyes with a handkerchief.  
  
"I there was pain and muffled sounds, then nothing." Siren sat on her legs, rubbing at her eyes. She paused looking at her hands. They were slim and long like her mother's. The nails were perfectly trimmed and polished. She looked up at wily waiting for him to say something. He stared back at her before looking away.  
  
"Dad…what happened? What did you do?" she asked moving her head to look at his face.  
  
"You died." It was plain and simple those words. Wily watched for Siren's reaction but she stood there still as a statue.  
  
"How." Her voice sounded flat, broken.  
  
"Your mother. It was in case something would ever happen to you." Siren was only half listening not believing her a single word.  
  
"Siren."  
  
"Hmm?" She looked up to see Wily watching her like a hawk.  
  
"Follow me Siren. There is something I wish to show you." Help her up; Wily let her lean on him since she was still shaky. They made their way to the study but for all Siren knew they could have walked through hell and she couldn't have cared. Pulling up two seats, Siren was glad to get off her feet. Wily placed the CD in and clicked on the icon for the video to start.  
  
"Hello sweetheart."  
  
Siren snapped her head up when she heard her mother's voice. Her mother's image was smiling at her then turned to look at Wily.  
  
"I asked Albert to look after you honey. I hope you two are getting along well."  
  
Wily was surprised when Siren leaned on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. The image seem to notice the two's predicament.  
  
"Siren, I hope you finally know what it is to have a family. But you know me I still worry about you. So I made a plan in case anything happened to you. I know how much you love robots and the research we did. The program that I made was to transfer your memories to the crystal, like saving files to a disk. I hope your not upset Siren. I just wanted what was best for you. Even when I'm dead I try and make things right. Take care Siren, Albert. And don't forget, I'm watching over you."  
  
The vid ended leaving the two in silence. Siren sat up, leaning against her chair. Wily sat by waiting for anything.  
  
"Could we do the same for her?" Siren turned her head slightly to the side, long strands of hair falling over her eyes.  
  
"It's been to long since her death Siren. If it was possible then believe me I would try." He turned away running a shaky hand through his wild hair.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Wily held his breath, surprised that she called him that.  
  
"Ye…yes Siren?" He asked facing her once more.  
  
"What am I? I'm me right, but why do I feel so different? I well…" Frustrated Siren sat back down crossing her arms, scowling.  
  
Wily raised a long and bushy brow at her stumbling. He chuckled when he understood what she was trying to ask. He cleared his throat to get her attention.  
  
"Well, ah how should I put this? Along with your memories, you are now a more…developed young women, about the age of a teenager." Siren just blinked at him a clueless look on her face. Wily felt the sweat pouring down his neck "well you are a mature person and will have more knowledge then you did before." Siren was pouting and tapping her fingers against her arm.  
  
"So even though I still remember being 8, I'm what 18, and know what most teenagers know?" Siren asked her brows drawn together in concentration.  
  
"In a simple manner of speaking yes."  
  
Siren stood up walking across the room and back to her seat. She looked down at her toes wiggling them. Pulling the collar of her shirt away from her, she peered down at her body. Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Wily felt his face blush and coughed into his hand trying to explain the new development to her.  
  
"You weren't kidding when you said I was mature. Are all girls this big?" Hearing that Wily fell out of his seat sputtering.  
  
"Uh you ok?" Siren asked looking over the toppled chair to her father. Wily was rubbing at his back groaning.  
  
"Yes, yes just not expecting that." Turning his chair right side up he sat down sighing in relief. Siren rolled her eyes crossing her arms once more.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh ah ahem, you are modeled I believe after your mother's…err figure when she was a teenager. There are some women who…used stimulants on themselves for cough enlargements but like people vary so do parts of them." Wily could feel the sweat drops grow larger and larger down the back of his head.  
  
"Oh. So let me get this straight…so even though I look older and know more nothing's changed?" Siren asked scratching the back of her neck.  
  
"Siren, you are who you wish to be. No one can change that, not even I. You already acted more like an adult when we first met and yet you still held the spark that all children hold. That is something that most lose when we grow up. Ahem, now then let us get you some suitable clothing for you."  
  
"You mean shopping!" Siren cringed. "But I hate shopping, it's so boring and the places are always so crowded."  
  
Wily rubbed at the throbbing vein in his forehead. Siren was no ordinary person. Where most girls would kill for a chance to go and shop she preferred to stay at home.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Blues was rolling on his bedroom floor laughing so hard his sides began to hurt. He had watched everything from the monitor that was connected to the security system. Never in his life had he seen Wily blush and stutter so much. Wiping the tears from underneath his visor, he was surprised to hear his name being called.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is that good for nothing…" Wily opened another door along the hallway looking for Protoman in each room.  
  
"Dad." Siren warned. "Blues is not a good for nothing. Just why are we looking for him?"  
  
"Because my dear, as much as I would enjoy going with you, I'm sure the police would like nothing better than to drag me off to jail and never once release me." Wily stated while poking his head through another door.  
  
"Yo someone call?"  
  
"Blues!" Siren turned smiling to him. Noticing something she turned around laughing.  
  
"Eh? What's so funny?" He asked walking up to them.  
  
"You're hehehehe, short." Siren burst out laughing. Blues grunted crossing his arms. It was true, Siren's new body was quite taller then the shorter bots. Siren now stood a good 6'02".  
  
"So your tall big deal. You wanted something or just to show off?" He asked when she regained form her fit of giggles.  
  
"Take Siren to go shopping. She needs new clothes. And keep an eye out for her. She's still getting use to her body." Wily handed Protoman one of his credit cards. Siren made a face at the word shopping and Protoman snickered.  
  
"Aww does Siren need a new frilly pink dress?"  
  
"Even think about getting anything like that and you'll be wearing it Blues!" Siren retorted and stuck out her tongue.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Protoman pocketed the card and started towards the back exit.  
  
"Now you be careful Siren. And here at least take this." Wily told her handing her a long gray trench coat and a pair of loafers. Placing the coat over her t-shirt and shorts, she struggled with the loafers.  
  
"You got some big feet dad, no offense." Finishing putting the shoes on she tied the coat together and hugged Wily. "We'll be back soon. And I promise to be careful."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siren set her weary self down by the giant fountain in the center of the city mall. Blues was watching her grinning madly.  
  
"I never knew shopping for clothes could be such a fucking pain. Those store clerks were over me like fleas on a dog." She groaned.  
  
Blues couldn't help but laugh at the picture she portrayed. Their first stop was at a popular store, where they saw kids of all ages go in and out of. Siren went straight for anything she could find. She grabbed a pair of khaki pants and an oversized black t-shirt. When she walked out Blues, had to cover his mouth not to laugh.  
  
"You look like someone who just got out of prison." The shirt hung off one of her shoulders while she practically had to hold the pants up.  
  
"Yeah well I suck at shopping. And it's no wonder these damn things are too big…it's the men's section." Siren puffed up her cheeks before letting the air out. "Ok, lets just get this over with. Hey buddy, can you give me a hand?"  
  
That was Siren's first mistake. Once those words were out of her mouth at least three sale clerks, two girls and one guy, dragged her away to the different parts of the store. Blues just watched glad it wasn't him.  
  
When they finally were able to leave the store Siren was sorting a new baggy black pants and black t-shirt trimmed with white. Her sneakers, which were red with black trim, were busy kicking the side of the fountain.  
  
"You sure have weird taste." Blues adjusted his shades before sitting down next to her.  
  
"Clothes are clothes…as long as it's not pink. I can't stand wearing that color." Siren yawned and looked down to the bags on the floor. There weren't many, but they wee packed tightly with shirts, pants, shorts and a few other accessories. Siren had picked out a new pair of shades for Blues in the process, slipping them into his coat pocket with out him noticing. He was surprised at the gift and a lost for words.  
  
"You can fix them up like the pair you have on back at the lab so you'll be able to see better." Siren said flicking the water with the tips of her fingers.  
  
"Thanks brat."  
  
"No prob. Jerk." Siren smiled at their antics. This is one thing that she was glad that didn't change.  
  
"Si…Siren-chan?" a voice squeaked. The two looked in front of them to see a young girl standing there. Her blond hair in a ponytail, a red dress trimmed with white and two green jewels on her chest area and tears in her eyes. Next to her was a boy with unruly chestnut colored hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing faded denim jeans and a white shirt trimmed with red. The bags in their hands dropped at the sight before them.  
  
"Blues?" The boy's voice was a mere whisper to the older bot in front of him. Siren watched out of the corner of her eyes as she felt Blues straighten his back and wipe out any emotion from his face.  
  
*Well, well what do we have here? *  
  
"Siren…is that, is that you?" Roll asked once more taking a step closer to them.  
  
Putting on a dazzling smile she winked at the two. "The new and improved Siren Roll-chan."  
  
Roll blinked several times hoping it wasn't a dream. Seeing that it wasn't she made a mad dash for the other girl. The impact of the hug nearly sent them and Blues sprawling into the fountain. Losing his balance Blues was ready to fall in when a hand grasped his forearm pulling him against a smaller body. The two tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Roll and Siren cracked up at the sight, sliding to the floor so they wouldn't fall in.  
  
Annoyed, Blues slammed his palms to the ground not caring where they landed. Rock, scared when his brother's hands landed on either side of his head, froze. Blues noticed the stillness of the body beneath him. Looking down he noticed how close their faces were from each other and scrambled off.  
  
'What the hell are you two doing here?" He growled picking himself up.  
  
Siren had the sudden urge to smack Blues upside the head. She noticed the look of hurt on Rock's face when the younger bot picked himself up and dust himself off.  
  
"It's a mall Blues, everyone comes here to shop." Siren leaned her head on Roll's shoulder surprising her. Blues shot her a look dusting his black trench coat.  
  
Ignoring them for a moment, Roll turned to face Siren once more smiling brightly.  
  
"You look well your all grown up. If Dr. Light could see you now." Roll fiddled with Siren's hair like she always did when she was still living with them.  
  
"That's a good idea. I haven't seen Dr. Light in like forever. Come on Blues grab a bag and lets go." Siren was about to pick up some of the bags when Blues grabbed her arm pulling her off to the side.  
  
"Oi, Blues what?" Siren glared at him tugging her arm away from his grip.  
  
"Is your head screwed on the wrong way?! We can't go with them, Wily can't stand Rock. And…"  
  
"AND, you haven't seen your father in forever. They're your family, they know shit about you let alone if you're even alive most if not all the time. Give me a break Blues. Besides, Dad never mentioned I couldn't visit Dr. Light. Please Blues, it'll be fun." Siren begged blinking puppy dog eyes at him.  
  
Blues shivered at the display, hating when people did that. He noticed Rock sitting on the fountain, the same place he was relaxing only minutes ago. Feeling the stare of another, Rock looked up and lowered his head. What Blues didn't know it was that Rock was trying to hide the blush staining his face. Mistaking it for disappointment, Blues rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the short hair there brush his cold hands. Siren smirked and gave Roll another wink before leaning towards Blues.  
  
"If not for me or Dr. Light then at least do it for Rock. Look at him, poor kid. No big brother there to laugh with or look up to unless it's at the end of his buster cannon." She whispered in his ear. "No one to hold and to cherish."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Siren?" he hissed out.  
  
Siren smirked, giving him her best innocent face. "It wasn't that hard to figure out Blues. For your sanity lets just stay for a bit. I did promise dad I'd be back before dark." Siren silently cheered when Blues threw his hands in the air and grunted out a fine.  
  
She dragged him back to Rock and Roll telling them the good news. Finishing their shopping they all piled in Roll's van that Dr. Light had made for certain trip and also for helping Rock in combat. Roll had dragged Siren to the front asking her a million questions about Wily and if she was ok. Rock sat uneasy in the back trying to look anywhere but at his brother.  
  
"So what have you been up to?" Blues asked in a bore tone since he already knew. He was still watching Rock from afar and noticed the smaller bot built models.  
  
"Huh, oh um not mu..much just stuff." Rock mumbled out, giving his brother a weak smile.  
  
"Just stuff huh? Anything in particular; reading training…models?" Blues inwardly smiled at the stunned face Rock gave him.  
  
"How…how'd you know I build models?" he asked surprise in his voice.  
  
"I only guessed some things, I didn't know. Sheesh you can be so gullible Rock." Blues grunted and leaned further more into the wall of the mobile.  
  
"You called me Rock." Rock smiled.  
  
"Well no shit, that is your name or did you forget." Blues rolled his eyes shaking his head.  
  
"No, I mean you never call me by my name. It's always squirt or kid, bro or something else." Rock finished in a whisper.  
  
"He's got a point there Blues. Ya never call him by his given name. You can be so mean sometimes." Roll looked back at him so she could stick out her tongue at her older brother.  
  
"Well excuse me. We're not exactly on the same side here. Why the fu…"  
  
"BLUES!" Siren warned him.  
  
"Yes?" he asked in a fake sweet voice.  
  
Roll laughed at the two. Siren was rolling her eyes grumbling to herself. Rock stared at his brother who shrugged back. Making sure the two in front weren't watching Blues slid to sit beside Rock.  
  
"Just do me a favor and be careful will ya." Rock perked his head up not understanding what Blues meant.  
  
About to answer Roll beat him to the punch.  
  
"We're home. Come on Rock you have to help with the groceries too." Roll opened the back door of the mobile and started taking bags out. Siren shrugged and grabbed her bags and a few of Rolls. Blues picked himself up and grabbed a bag and waited for Rock to hurry up.  
  
"Swear you take forever." Blues commented when Rock emerged from the mobile's depth.  
  
"Blues?" A voice asked from the side of the Light home. Both Rock and Blues turned to see Dr. Light standing in a white gi, obviously finishing his afternoon practice. Blues didn't know what to say, here was the man that help created him, his so called father and not a single word entered his mind.  
  
"Mr. Light?" Looking up to the caller, Dr. Light gasped in surprise. He rubbed at his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.  
  
"Siren? Is that you?" Making his way to the girl at the doorway, he took in everything about her.  
  
"Same color hair, eyes and even the necklace. It really is you. What happened?" he watched as Siren lowered her sight to the floor, her hands picking at a lose thread of her shirt. He turned to Blues and walked over to him looking him over.  
  
"Are you two alright? Has anything happened at Wily's?" The silence was through out the encounter. No one even dared to move.  
  
"Lunch is ready!" Roll called from inside the house. "Come and get it before it gets cold."  
  
"Let's go. You now how she gets when she's ignored." Siren turned to the door and went inside not even waiting for the others. Patting Blues on the shoulder, Dr. Light motioned for them to follow.  
  
"Don't worry. Roll hasn't killed us yet with her cooking." He told them stepping inside.  
  
"I heard that. You said my cooking is the best Dr. Light." Roll pouted and added a small sniffle for effect.  
  
Siren watched this from a place at the table busy eating a bowl of food Roll prepared. A scrapping of feet followed a loud crash that came from the living room. A great red blur leaped at Rock, bringing them down and sliding them across the polished floor.  
  
"Rush, no stop boy. Hahaha, we have guests." Rush seemed to ignore his master's protest and continued licking Rock's face. Soon everyone was laughing at the sight of the two. Ears perk, Rush sniffed at the air. Roll had just placed down a bowl of energy biscuits when Rush was on the bowl in no time flat.  
  
"Hungry isn't he?" Blues said taking a seat to Siren's left. Rock sat between Dr. Light and Blues, thanking Roll for the food. At first the only sound was the loud chomping of Rush and his food. Siren looked around the table at the people she left.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" she finally asked setting down her chopsticks. Dr. Light looked up to his friends face confused.  
  
"What do you mean Siren?" he asked placing his bowl down.  
  
"For leaving and going with dad." Glancing up she averted her eyes to the side of the table.  
  
"Siren, it was your choice. I understood perfectly well why you decided to go with him. Your mother was like a sister to me, and you my best friend aside from Wily. By the way how is Albert doing these days?" he asked starting to eat once more.  
  
"Same. Thoughts of world domination, making sure I'm alright, makes Blues here act like my damn babysitter." She told them. Roll nearly choked on her last bit of food when she heard that.  
  
"Blues a babysitter. That's a good one."  
  
"Hey it's better than hearing Wily rant all the time. And beside, at least Siren shows me some respect." Blues said while pointing his chopstick at Roll.  
  
"You're our brother and you fight along side him. I just don't understand why you don't stay with us. Are we that horrible that both you and Siren left us."  
  
"Roll, please. It was their choice. You know that. How would you feel if you were in their place instead? Siren loves Wily…"  
  
"Proving she's crazier then before." Blues muttered under his breath. Rock covered up his mouth, trying to keep his food instead of laughing and spitting everything out.  
  
"Now Blues that wasn't a very nice thing to say. Now Roll it's just that…well Siren maybe you should explain."  
  
Siren slurped the noodle up and raised a brow. "He's different then others." And she continued to eat. Roll looked at Dr. Light about to ask something but decided not to.  
  
After lunch the group decided to go out back and rest. Blues stayed close by Siren, still uncomfortable with the whole thing.  
  
"Wuss." Siren whispered into his ear. To the others it seemed if Siren was cuddling close to Blues. Blues sent her a knowing look. Siren ignored it and rested her chin on his shoulder. "For crying out loud Blues, they're not going to bite your head off. Except maybe Rush." The two sweat dropped as said robot dog was busy playing tug of war with Rock, which Rush won. Trotting away with his prize Rush stopped in front of Blues.  
  
"What?" Blues leaned away when Rush started to sniff him. "I am not a tree." He warned. Siren burst out laughing, rolling onto her back. Rush started to sniff toward her. A cold metallic nose pressed into her neck startling her. Rush sniffed at the necklace around Siren's neck and jumped back, growling. He jumped and snapped his teeth at her neck.  
  
"RUSH! STOP THAT!" Rock tried to grab Rush around the waist and pull him off. With a final snap Rush was able to tear at the silver chain around Siren's neck. It seemed as everything played in slow motion. One minute Rush was falling backwards with Rock and the next minute he was flying across the back yard and was stopped by slamming against the house. Everyone held their breaths, not daring to speak. Even Blues looked ill at the out come. Siren was frozen, her out stretched fist still in place where she had strike out at Rush. It still throbbed with pain where she had made contact. Rock was at Rush's side pulling him off the house. Wobbling a bit a first Rush just shook off the impact and barked at the necklace in front of him.  
  
Dr. Light was the first to reach for it and examined the piece of jewelry. He noticed the snowflake instantly and turned to return it to Siren.  
  
"It was a gift form Iceman. He gave it to me to remember them by." Accepting it back, she placed it on.  
  
"It must have been the scent Siren. I'm sorry for that. Rush is very protective." Dr. Light watched Siren place it back on her neck. Taking a step toward the robot dog, Siren held out her hand slowly toward him. Rush instantly stepped away hiding behind Rock, thinking he would be hit again. Seeing that nothing was happening, Rush ventured out a step, and another. Meekly reaching out for the hand he sniffed at it. Wagging his tail he leaped into Siren's arms and licked the girl's face.  
  
"See, I'm not that bad huh Rush?" Siren scratched behind his ear sending him into doggy heaven.  
  
"As fun as this is Siren, I think we need to head back." Blues crouched down giving Rush a final pat on the head. "Wily's gonna be worried."  
  
"Alright, but I'm coming back to visit. Is that ok?" She asked Dr. Light.  
  
"Oh course but just make sure Wily is alright with this Siren." He said hugging her.  
  
Blues stepped up to his father and the two stared at each other. While Siren was saying her goodbyes, he quickly placed his arms around the other man.  
  
"It was good to see you father." And he let go just as quick. Dr. light smiled at his son's behavior and placed an arm around Blues shoulder.  
  
"You are welcomed here anytime Blues, remember that." Their small moment was interrupted the ringing of the phone. Smiling one last time at his son, Dr. Light left to answer the call. Rock walked up to his brother, nervous as all hell.  
  
"So you have to go Blues?" Rock asked leaning against the back of the house.  
  
"Yeah but don't worry, we always seem to see each other during battles. But this doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on ya, you better start practicing even more if your going to beat Wily's next bunch of Robot Masters."  
  
"You mean he's made more?!" Rock sounded horrified at the news.  
  
Blues nodded, looking back at Siren and Roll. "Oi, Siren lets go already." Turning back to Rock he gave his little brother a smile. Rock grinned back pushing himself off the side of the house. He was caught off guard and speechless when he turned around. Roll was hugging Siren, leaning into the other girl's embrace. That in itself wasn't what shocked the small bot. It was the fact they two were kissing. Breaking the contact, Siren placed a chaste kiss on Roll's left hand before entering the house tending to get her belongings. Blues and Rock stood gapping like fish at their blushing sister.  
  
"Na…nani?" Roll's whole face was the same shade of her dress.  
  
"You…and her…kissed." Rock stuttered.  
  
"To much info, way to much." Blues muttered shaking his head. Passing the two he waved goodbye to them and went straight for the kitchen where Siren was. While gathering her bags Blues could tell she was tense.  
  
"Si?"  
  
"Don't ask Blues…just don't I don't even know." In silence the two gathered their belongings and teleported back home.  
  
  
  
Ok that was weird. Um comments please. 


End file.
